Pouvoir-Ereri
by appereelea123789
Summary: Livai Ackermann flic se retrouve un jour à bosser sur l'affaire Jeager mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ça n'allait pas être si simple à résoudre. Qui est le coupable ? Pourquoi et comment ?
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d352e1911166d12e4bc89b1ae888e8a8"chapitre 1 /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d352e1911166d12e4bc89b1ae888e8a8"Je suis Levi Ackermann et aujourd'hui le 25 décembre 2015 , le jour de mon anniversaire je fête mais 21 ans j'ai reçu un appel en plein pendant le repas que je faisait avec quelques collègue dont Erwin Smith mon supérieur et Hanji Zoe me disant que deux cadavres avait été retrouver mort (en même temps des cadavres vivants ça s'appelle des zombies) et que j'étais mis sur l'enquête et en prime devait m'occuper du gamin qui avait été le seul survivant. En bref... une super soirée. Je pris donc la direction du poste de police ou je récupèrais le môme. Quand j'arriva il était assit sur une chaise le regard vide, vus à quoi il venait d'assister ce n'est pas étonant. Je vis l'une de mes collègue Petra Ral me pointer du doigt sans doute lui indiquant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui ce serait moi qui m'occuperai de lui, il avait l'air d'avoir une quinzaine d'année environ, je vais donc dans sa direction et interpelle Petra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cefa787f9a9950b9f94a0149557baea2"-C'est de ce môme dont je dois m'occuper ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef4f17fa2d43ba6994a0583444905e10"-Oui et sois gentil avec lui il vit une épreuve difficile surtout à son âge alors sois cool et évite de lui parlez de ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'appel Eren Jeager alors laisse le lancé le dialogue c'est un graçon timide à ce que j'ai vu mais avec le temps vous devriez bien vous entendre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc67fa6e9070c9646e7a051f2eba0b6b"-Tch...pas comme si je comptais lui parler de toute manière si je le garde c'est uniquement à cause des ordres je veux pas de gosse chez moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e31f47d2621770748e9486d88c82544"-Allez dit pas ça je suis sur que vous aller vous entendre. Ont pari si tu veux/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ece813a9a9c9bc75b01bad09bf164da"-Ok 50€ à celui qui gagne d'ici deux mois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6757632e6102d4c1f6ad108e35cf7cff"-Ça me va./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c633b17dd76e4791f69a01c1ab8b91c2"Après cette petite discutions avec Petra, je fis prendre ses affaires au gamin et ont partis en direction de ma voiture. Il déposa ses affaires dans le coffre et vint s'asseoir à l'avant avec moi, le trajet jusqu'à chez moi ce fut dans le silence le plus total, quand on arrivera il récupéra c'est bagage, je lui montra la chambre d'amis ou il allait dormir durant son séjour ici et je le laissa s'installer le temps que je nous prépare des cafés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613406dafba1722d50e11a357ae28b30"Je l'appella une petite heure plus tard jugeant qu'il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour arriver. Après le second appel il descendit il vit la boisson que je lui avait préparé et vint s'asseoir face à moi pour la boire. Après je lui fit visiter ma maison qui était plutôt grande mine de rien, je ne suis pas riche mais j'ai quand même une bonne vie. Après tout cela il commençait à ce faire un peut tard alors ont partis se coucher./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1acded2dfaa0c09ba292d05fb69ccb8"Le matin venait de ce lever, mon réveil venait de sonner. Comme le gosse venait d'arriver chez moi je restais à la maison pour le surveiller, ce qui me faisait rager intérieurement je ne supporte pas de rester à la maison. Tch. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, je peux rien demander au gamin pour le moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea0a28e42100ca724114164fa4f159af"Je partis donc prendre une douche, mais en entrant dans la salle de bain je retrouva Eren allongé les genoux contre le torse dans la douche, apparemment il dormait toujours, j'avanca donc vers lui, ouvrit la porte de la douche et commenca à secoué celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut qui alluma l'eau froide, ce qui le fit glisser et lui tomber dessus, ont étaient tout les deux trempé, allongé l'un sur l'autre. Je me releva et vis que le gosse rougissait. Il se mit debout à son tour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2d884388c07d093570f7da291840979"J enleva mon haut, parce que a cause de cette idiot maintenant je suis trempé. Fais chié !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d73a5c09333aea2adc6e2eae3264f250"A cause de moi, celui qui me garde, je ne sais pas son nom est trempé. Il enlève son haut, devant moi. Merde il est bien foutu lui. Ça me fait rougir. Il le remarque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c6e83211e6bd450a1fe85c4974fe075"-Un problème gamin ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No... Non, c'est juste que comment vous appeler vous ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Livai. Livai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok c'est noter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e5935f72d60ed4c816b82753521fbc"Je détourna les yeux de lui et de son corps. Absolument parfait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44ced87304803e8e548bd03d550352ae"-Gamin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pourquoi tu étais ici ? Pourquoi tu dormais dans la douche ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok laisse, tu me diras quand tu le voudras. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Désolé... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hein ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'êtres un fardeau, je vois bien que je dérange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="547028caa9af6e97c7630c37a9dda91b"Il partit sans même me répondre. C'est parce que j'ai pas voulut lui répondre? Mais c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de repenser à ce qu'il ces passer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b347e6dc43c2953a18e12d7ec988a1"Je partis le retrouver, enfin j'eus beau faire le tour, il n'étais plus la. Il m'aurait laisser?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbda49f10c54bf4bb14edf692ab8d11d"Je préfère partir, le gosse peut bien rester seul à la maison. Et puis j'ai envie daller bosser alors tant pis. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quand j'arriva au poste, Petra vint directement me voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c48d5b1079eb86a0bc28c61057c0170"-Ohayo Livai, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tes pas sencer être de repos ? Il est ou Eren ? Ça se passe bien avec lui ? Vous avez discuter ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Doucement sur les questions. Et je suis la pour bosser, si je suis de repos mais j'aime pas rester chez moi, le gamin est chez moi et on a vite fait parler tout à l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-CHEZ TOI ! MAIS POURQUOI TU LE LAISSE SEUL !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ça va il peut rester seul pendant une journée. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non. Il a vu c'est parent ce faire tuer ! Alors non il ne peut pas rester seul ! Alors maintenant tu fais demi tour tu rentres chez toi et tu restes avec lui ! Je veux plus te voir tant qu'il n'est pas avec toi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tch.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51c06274079692b892df381586927e6"Petra est vraiment pas contente, elle est proche du gosse ou quoi ? Ça m'énerve quand elle me parle comme ça, je suis son supérieur bordel!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccbcacd499fbeeae75f5c559bffb74f1"Je rentra donc chez moi, m'occuper de ce gamin. Il sera bientôt midi va falloir que je nous prépare un truc à bouffer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="119f4bcc2445cbddaa2e489c477537e6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa99c8064f51a99b8f0a791739209ab1"Il sera bientôt midi, je suis seul chez Livai et j'ai faim, j'ai fouiller dans tout les placard mais il n'y a que des truc à cuire, sauf que je ne sais absolument pas m'occuper de sa cuisine. Elle est bien trop moderne pour moi, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de ma petite cuisine avec ma mère qui y faisait à manger. Alors la dans cette immense truc avec des bouton partout je sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd30c268eb5113b9b8e3cf0cd0dd702c"Je m'attel donc à la préparation, je vais faire un truc simple, un steak et des pâtes. Je prend une casserole, que je remplie d'eau, j'ajoute du sel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864e1431740c28465a391847eeb33250"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elipse de la préparation (c'est pas très intéressant je préfère passer)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c10fc33969cbe5ab4de02149f3d025b2"Alors que j'etais assis au bar attendant que ma nourriture cuisse, je vis des flammes sortir. J'avais fais de la merde !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238c1c58fd0177d146d5274e2042c014"Alors que le feu allait commencer à se propager à l'intérieur de la maison, quelqu'un entra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b347584bffeabb99cd62eeac293c68ac"Pov Livai/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f84d56b7dcdd2d376dc7338d1d2d433c"J'ouvre la porte. Ça sent le brûler. Je vois quelques flammes à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Je cour coupée le gaz, heureusement il n'y a rien de grave. Je m'approche de la cuisine qui est entièrement vide. Il n'y a plus personne. Merde il est passer se putain de gosse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c93069bba587f13ba8577598a7476c8"J'étais dans tout mes état, j'ai perdu le gamin en une journée. Faut que je le retrouve et vite !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5061c1ab4aaf4626a5dfbf4124481a70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59339355287d56008c450f4af80ebcf0"La poignée tourne et une personne entre. Je la connais, mais que fais cette personne ici ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120b72d86cf1b809c7b485ecff6e8854"-Je t'ai retrouver Eren, ça y est reviens avec moi ~ Tu le sais que tu devrais êtres avec moi ~ Pourquoi es-tu partis ? ~ Tu m'as beaucoup manquer ~ Tu sais tes parents je voulais pas leur faire ca ~ mais il se son mis entre nous, alors j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de les tuers ~ D'ailleurs c'était très plaisant ~ br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors c'est toi !? Je te croyais mon ami(e?) Pourquoi ta fais ça A.../p 


	3. Chapter 3

Livai

Je sors en trombe de chez moi, retournant au poste de police, j'entre, Petra m'arrête prête à m'engueuler.

-Lache moi ! Faut que j'aille voir Erwin c'est urgent.

Je vire Petra de mon chemin, elle se retrouvait assise par terre. J'entra dans le bureau de mon supérieur sans frapper.

-Livai? Un problème?

-Le gosse, Eren, il a disparu.

-Quoi?

-Quand je suis rentrer chez moi il n'était plus la.

-Ok je vais mettre une équipe pour le retrouver, toi, rentre chez toi et attend, on te le ramène dans qu'on le trouve.

-Ouais ok.

Je fus obligé de rentrer chez moi. Je ne peux rien faire, Tch... ça m'énerve ! En plus c'est de m'a faute, si je n'étais pas partis, il n'aurait pas disparu, j'suis trop con!

Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui moi? C'est qu'un gosse... C'est pas mon genre de pensée au autre pourtant je suis du genre égoïste solitaire moi.

Pov Eren

J'ouvre les yeux, j'y vois rien. Ou je suis, comment je suis arrivé ici? J'ai mal à la tête. Je me souviens de rien du tout.

Je tente de me lever. Mais je suis enchaîné, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'y comprend rien ! Je me souviens plus ! J'ai besoin d'aide, que quelqu'un vienne, s'il vous plaît...

Je tombe à nouveaux dans les vappes.

Pov Livai

Je suis chez moi, j'attend, mais pourquoi je fais ça ? J'en est rien à faire de ce gosse, alors pourquoi maintenant qu'il est séparé de moi je me sens mal... Je n'est jamais ressenti ça... pour personne. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...ce gamin me trouble alors qu'il n'est arrivé qu'hier. Il est vrai que j'ai bien aimer ce qu'il c'est passer plus loin, mais je ne compte pas aller plus loin pour autant...

Merde !

Pourquoi est-il la aussi ?

Je prends un dossier dans un tiroir, et lis ce qu'il y à écrits dessus.

Eren Jeager, porter disparus le 20 novembre 2013, à l'âge de 13 ans. Mère tuée par balle, seul témoin ça sœur, son grand demi frère Livai Ackermann Jeager porte disparu aussi à l'âge de 20 ans. Toujours aucune preuve, les corps non pas été retrouvé. Poursuite abandonnée après un ans et demi de recherche.

Je repose le dossier à ça place. Et m'allonge sur le canapé.

Pov Eren

J'entend du bruit, qui est ce? Celui qui m'a enfermé? Non je crois pas. Mais alors qui... Je me sens mal, je veux retourner avec Livai...je sais pas pourquoi je me sens proche de lui.

Pov A

Merde les flics sont déjà chez moi, c'est trop risquer se tenter de récupérer Eren, tant pis j'aurais d'autre occasion et "il" va m'y aider même s'il ne le sais pas encore.

Je retourne à ma voiture et pars.

Pov Eren.

Je sens mes liens se détaché, puis ont me les enleve, puis les bandeaux que j'ai sur les yeux. La police ? Ils m'ont retrouvé ! Merci !

Je cherche Livai du regarde, il n'a pas l'air d'être la. Dommage, j'aurais aimé le voir en premier...

L'un des agents présent me posa quelques question.

-Vous pouvez parlé?

-Oui, je crois.

-Vous vous souvenez de votre prénom?

-Eren. Eren Jeager

-Votre âge?

-15 ans.

-Ok, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir oublié les choses banale. Tu sais ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

-J'ai été enlevé.

-Tu sais par qui ?

-A...

-A?

-Son prénom commence en A. Mais je sais plus...

-Tu peux me le décrire?

-...

-Ok t'inquiete pas, on va t'ammener à l'hôpital passer quelques test pour vérifier que tout va bien .

-Non.

-Quoi?

-Je veux rentrer tout de suite chez Livai, s'il vous plait...

-Comme tu veux.

Je me leva et partis dans la voiture avec la qu'elle les policiers étaient venue. Et ils me ramènerent.

Pov Livai

Je dormais quand j'ai entendu un bruit venant de l'extérieur, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit, je me leva, pris un couteau sur le bar et plaqua celui qui devait de pénétrer (rien de bizarre la dedans) à l'intérieur de chez moi, en lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge.

Pov Eren

Alors que je venais d'entrer chez Livai, je me senti attiré vers le sol, j'avais un couteau sur la gorge et le bras en clés dans le dos.

-Eren ?

Pov Livai

Attend mais c'est Eren, mon demi frère, même s'il ne sent souviens plus... Ils l'ont retrouver c'est génial. Même si je n'assumerait jamais ce geste je le pris dans mes bras.

Pov Eren

Après avoir lâcher ça prise sur moi et poser le couteau plus loin, Livai me pris dans c'est bras.

Pov Livai

Eren ne refuse pas mon étreinte, au contraire, il passe ses mains dans mon dos. Je le fixe, lui aussi, c'est main descende plus bas jusqu'à mes hanches. Je le laisse faire. Il rapproche son visage du mien, ses lèvres ce pose sur les miennes, on s'embrasse fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de ce quittez par manque d'air. Je le fais monter jusqu'à ma chambre, ont s'allonge sur mon lit et recommence à s'embrasser. Il m'enlève ma chemise et moi son tee-shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e2080130bdc0071c4f521907a6881b9"Je me réveille et sens quelque chose contre moi. J'ouvre les yeux et me rend compte que ces Livai, vus la soirée qu'on a passer, c'est pas tellement étonnant, jespère qu'il ne regrette pas...tout est aller tellement vite, en tout cas moi je ne regrette rien. Même s'il était ma première fois, je suis content que ce soit avec lui, je sens qu'il y à quelque chose qui nous uni. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis amoureux de lui mais je le saurais bien assez tôt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc72e1baf370b34ee5c507ce5d1651a6"Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Eren me regarde ce qui me fait un peut rougir, il est trop mignon comme ça span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(mon Eren est toujours mignon 3 )/span. Il passe une main de mes cheveux. Je l'embrasse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3005d13dd48c91a0e28f203d450ce62b"-Ohayo Eren ça va ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bonjour Livai, un peu mal au dos mais sinon ça va. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J'y suis aller trop fort? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non t'inquiète pas, par contre j'ai faim...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Va prendre une douche alors, je vais nous préparé à mangé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfc2deca29d47857bbcedd38540e8851"Il part dans la salle se bain qui est adjacente à la chambre, pendant que moi je descend à la cuisine nous préparer un plat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f34e06a12d7d3cf5004d57b0c628fde"Eren vint me rejoindre dans le salon, ou je venais de dresser la table et mis nos de assiette de Tartiflette, j'espère qu'il aime. Enfin vu la bave qui coule de sa bouche ça a de lui plaire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24d6b8bc3174398063936ab4953856d2"On se met tout deux à table et je le regarde dévorée son assiette. Il n'a pas l'air de me remarqué, du moins au début./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71c2cb2cbbf40b33507a341c5e45ac2f"-Y a un problème? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non c'est rien. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pourquoi tu manges rien alors? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je te regardais, tu es trop mignon quand tu manges./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175fe8594ef21499faf36cf5a7ea2148"Mes paroles le firent rougir ce qui à mon tour me fis rire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e3fc9832ec68b4a9747ca7e9d0142d"Seulement je sais que je ne dois trop m'attacher à lui pour deux raison: déjà pace qu'il est mon demi frère et que va t'il penser de moi quand je vais lui dire et qu'il va savoir qu'il a couché avec son frère et deuxièment parce que lorsque l'on aura retrouvé l'assassin de ces parents (adoptifs) il va me quitter. Encore une fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e3431db8d9ceaa74e7899b49863d32"-Livai. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hum? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'aime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52caf2134a48d0d901042705a6ac0fae"C'est mots "Je t'aime" pourquoi, pourquoi me les dit il. Je ne peux pas rester silencieux face à ça, mais que faire.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a218665de1e9622747991913f34b5c8e"-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952fc0c62a034fd2a8fa9fcbd27bce1e"Je quitte la table et pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508181c5eb9d070f864f64cbff4559a3"-Li...vai ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc124dd4ba5c935e8faf17618aec2236"Je me met dos à la porte, je sais que Eren est derrière puisqu'il frappe dans la porte me suppliant de lui ouvrir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60da1100004c32d9f79a5b1436c4f541"-Livai, ouvre moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren, s'il te plait laisse moi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non laisse moi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-EREN JE T'AI DEMANDER DE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et moi je t'ai dis non./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d484434bed5efa7bb9d6a70d233db9f6"Il restait extrêmement calme, alors que moi qui n'avait habituellement aucune pensée ni sentiment me laissais aller. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Putain Eren arrête laisse moi !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est parce que tu regrettes ce qu'il ces passer hier...je m'en doutais un peu...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non je regrette rien br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fui ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Dis moi si c'est ça je peux m'en aller si tu veux.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226a0a308c7058fadbb8c7d5ddabcfe4"Eren ferme la. Si tu savais à quelle point ce que tu dis peux me faire mal.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c5eee8d2fd8ea5d1136600ae6b3446"-Ferme la ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu me connais pas si tu crois que je vais la fermé/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="765c83c72a29699c6afeed47aea0fc9f"Si je connais bien Eren, mais toi tu ne t'en souviens plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43f16ffe3e640eba8ad7dd15342f5e9d"-Allez ouvre.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7af49e20b680ed2dd2552c15c5f340e"Il pleure ? Non je veux pas qu'il pleure par ma faute... Des larmes coule sur mes joues aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="369e2e5b8bb1597dc9289cbba8e5ceb7"-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Promet moi de ne pas m'en vouloir et de ne pas partir. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je te le promet Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c74d9406b308d5bd7b164fad9ce2ca54"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63283bac67435e6f9a604cc3c693bf17"Enfin après une demi heure il va enfin me dire pourquoi il a eu cette réaction incompressible. Mais je me demande ce que ca peux être ça à l'air grave. Mais je le lui est dit je l'aime alors peux importe de qu'il va me dire je ne lui en voudrait pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="694f9c6358d91e4584852639bbe6579d"-Je dois te dire que...que...que...que tu es mon demi frère!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="725b2ec04e4de8739879a619a7e92702"Hein? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Deux, trois, quatre *se fou une claque* je vais fermer ma gueule moi'-')/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Son frère ? Impossible. Je l'aurais su quand même./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16c51dcb75792d77d310f70cffe0d5f"-Comment ça ton frere ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Va dans ma chambre dans la table de nuit il y a une grande enveloppe marron ouvre la et lis ce qu'il y à écrit à l'intérieur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02faf98d796a3fe594b911b3b9635ac8"-Seulement si tu sors de la. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, je lui pris la main et on monta dans sa chambre je pris les papiers, qui m'ont confirmé ses dires./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2c48d2de7c7cb7111dd941044771211"-Alors ces vrai, t'es mon frère. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est toi qui a demandé à ce que je viennent. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non, je ne savais pas que c'était toi au début...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit quand tu l'as su. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je sais pas, j'avais peur de ta réaction...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vois pas pourquoi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu comptes faire quoi? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Rien du tout, j'ai de la famille toujours en vie c'est une super style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hier...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et alors ? On est que demi frère et personne ne le sais alors on s'en fou. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ou...ais br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'aime Livai je te l'ai dis et ça devait déjà être le cas depuis longtemps. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je...ouais moi aussi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais pourquoi je me souviens pas de toi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Comme c'est écris nos parents et notre sœur ont été tuer, tu as perdu la mémoire sans doute à cause du choque, ont à passer à peine quelque mois ensemble après l'accident et ont à ensuite été adopté par deux familles différente j'imagine que durant le court laps de temps ou on été ensemble ta mémoire été encore un peu altéré donc tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Désolébr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc726cefdf56c06e8f4cd9042a36007d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d6126e6d9c0d2560117936a96c186d5"Heureusement il a l'air de bien la prendre. Ça m'aurait fait chié s'il était partis mais il a l'air d'être plutôt contant, je n'aurais pas pensé, même pour hier je pensait que ça l'aurait gêné mais finalement il s'en fou./p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov Livai**

Ça fait un mois que Eren à été enlever, un mois qu'il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire sur le nom de son tueur, l'enquête n'avance pas non plus, même moi le meilleur enquêteur de la section de recherche ne trouve rien. Il est vraiment doué. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire ni ou chercher, mais je ne peux pas arrêté, pour Eren.

Ce soir je vais lui payer un restaurant pour fêter nos un mois. Je vais le chercher après les cours et je vais lui chercher son costume et ensuite on va faire un tour en ville, puis le resto, ensuite un tour en bateau et une petite surprise. J'espère que ça va lui plaire et que j'ai pas me ridiculisé même si je m'en fou un peu. Bon faut que je prenne une douche moi.

 **Pov Eren**

Plus que une heure d'anglais et la tortue est fini. J'ai hâte ! Mon Vavaillounet **(oui je réutilisent ce surnom mais il est de moi /moment Baobab\\\ si vous taper Vavaillounet vous ne trouverez que mes fanfiction et celle de DailaValente(je suis plus sur de l'écriture) et** **HeichouTsukiyomi** **( passer lire ce quelle écrive les bien) oui je fais des placements de produit et alors /c'était le moment baobab\\\ retour à Eren maintenant)** En plus Livai ma dit que ce soir il va m'a préparé une surprise, je me demande quoi ? J'ai envie de savoir, j'aime pas les surprises.

-Jeager si vous pouviez écouté mon cour, se serait bien parce que pour l'instant à par baver et disant des trucs incompréhensibles vous n'avez pas fait grand chose.  
-Ouais pardon m'sieur

Le prof retourne à son cour, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je parlais seul, j'suis putain de schizophrène !

-Hey Eren.  
-Qu'est ce que tu me veux pony? (J'aime bien ce surnom c'est choux*^* oui j'ai des surnoms pour plein de perso :3)  
-C'est qui Livai?  
-Hein? Comment tu le connais?  
-Bah tu as pas arrêté de dire son nom, alors ça m'intrigue.  
-Ce-c'est personne !

J'étais devenu rouge tomate. Je suis tellement accro à mon frère, enfin Livai, ça me fais pensé que je ne sais pas vraiment si notre relation est un couple ou non, parce qu'il ne m'a jamais redis qu'il m'aimait et mise à parts s'embrasser on est pas aller plus loin...mais je le considère comme mon petit amis, mais lui...on a cinq ans d'écart, lui il est flic alors que moi je suis juste un simple lycéen.

La cloche sonne. Ma torture est terminé. Enfin ! En plus aujourd'hui Livai vient me cherché directement en cour, ces ka première fois ça fait plaisir.  
Je sors et attend en face du collège, Livai arrive avec ça magnifique audi R8 rouge **(bah oui c'est Livai quand même il peut pas arrivé en twingo)**. On ne passe pas inaperçu avec ce genre de voiture. Même si elle est magnifique. J'entre à l'intérieur. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve il m'embrasse, heuresement les fenêtres son teinté donc personne ne peux nous voir.

Livai m'emènne dans un precing, il entre, je reste dans la voiture et lui entre dans la boutique pour aller chercher quelque chose. Il revint environ dix minutes plus tard, avec deux costards noir et rouge, ils sont hyper beau... mais qu'est ce que l'on va faire avec ça.

Quand ont entre à la maison, Livai me demande d'aller prendre une douche et mettre le costume. Je m'exécute, je suis près environ une demi heure plus tard.

O.M.G Livai dans ce costume est juste absolument parfait. Ça y est je bave **(Alala Eren à 15 ans tu devrai êtres propre maintenant ! Faut tout t'apprendre :3).** Je peux pas résisté la !

Il m'emmène en voiture, on se balade en ville, faisant quelques magasins. Ensuite ont remonte en voiture et on arrive dans un restaurant japonais. On entre il y a un réservation à son nom, on est tout de suite instaler et servit on à tout deux pris des sushis. Le repas est plutôt calme, on se regarde sans rien dire.

A la fin du repas Livai paye, ont sors et on remonte en voiture (oui encore). Mais je sais pas trop ou ont va cette fois.

Après un petit moment on arrive à un port, ont monte dans l'un des bateau. A pars la capitaine du navire qui pilote on est seul. Pas étonnant vu qu'il sera bientôt minuit.

On s'instale à l'avant avec chacun une boisson, Livai un orangina **(placement de produit~ )** et moi un DBK **(Diabolo banane kiwi c'est trop bon *^*)**.

On sirotait tranquillement nos boisson en regardant la mers. Quand tout d'un coup Livai c'est levé.

-Attention tu vas tombé !  
-T'inquiète pas Eren.

Je le vis mettre un genoux terre. Wait a minute ! (=Attend une minute) il fait quoi la ? Il mes sa main dans sa poche et en sors une petite boîte.

-Livai ?  
-Eren Jeager veux tu sortir avec moi ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui donner ma réponse en l'embrassant le bateau tangua et je vis Livai tomber à l'eau.

Merde ! En plus je sais qu'il nage pas bien. Je veux pas qu'il se noie ! Pas lui y a pas moyen ! Limite je lance le pilote à la place de Livai ! **(Solitence du Capitaine~)**

Je saute à l'eau, j'arrive pas à récupéré Livai, j'ai beau nager des que je suis proche de lui, il coule l'éloignant encore plus de moi. Heureusement il a l'air d'aller vers la côte.

Je finis par réussit à capturer ça main je le remonte sur la bergue, il ne respire pratiquement plus. Je commence un massage cardiaque. Après plusieurs minutes il commence à cracher de l'eau. Je suis soulagé il se remet à respirer.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois met cette fois pas pour l'aider a respiré. C'est un baisé amoureux. Je sens le regard des gens au tout se poser sur nous mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Quand je vois que se respiration est redevenu normal et qui ouvre la yeux je me relève.

-Oui je le veux Livai, je t'aime.

Plus tard on prend un taxi pour nous ramené à la voiture et on rentre à la maison. On se met en pyjama et on file sous ka couette épuisé par la journée.

Je m'endors rassurer de savoir que ma relation avec Livai et mes sentiments sont réciproques.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35c76981efc8f1475fb86c84e075c575"Je me réveille dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Ça fait du bien. Livai ouvre les yeux, il est trop mignon comme ça pas réveillé !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f63fb76788b196ebc9f8ae7317cba48"-Ohayo Eren bien dormi ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ohayo mon Vavaillounet, oui et toi?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ecd88073a6d040ba176572fef260a29"Hein? De quoi merci? Je sais que je suis con mais quand même la...je pige pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642968278379c3a576afce4cf427c13d"-Je comprend pas ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33a3bf278b81110ea1ac3f1463062946"Il est gêné ces trop mignon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f059f1e62bc7f2f8b8c67a3ab5917fd"-Hier soir...merci./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3817849f8b77eceb2c0ceda00146657"Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2513929498ebf4dee2100d7b31ccc5be"-C'est normal, je t'aime, et comme je t'aime je vais aussi te dire que tes en retard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94646c71ee839de3052bb5a907938fba"Il se retourne, regarde la réveille sur sa table de nuit qui lui faisait dos et se lève en sursaut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9362598ae0d2ce8b3ac346ad2ed625b"-Eren connard pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu plus tôt !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a3d252683433b45d1059bb939ecddf"Je lui lance un grand sourire pendant qu'il prend ces affaires et part dans la salle de bain prendre une douche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b44067ce00e4317a30a0d9a03c6af5c"-Moi aussi je t'aime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc726cefdf56c06e8f4cd9042a36007d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0657238b4c83078e5814d2b6e87c49"Ce gosse est une vrai saloperie. Tch !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9f8efa9fc8d9cfcbe41fe74afcc1500"Je me déshabille et allume l'eau pour aller directement le laver. Je me savonne, fais mon shampoing me rince et sort. Je met une serviette sur la tête et une autre autour de ma taille. Je me sèche rapidement, me brosse les dents et pour finir m'habille avec mon costume habituel, mon insigne et mon arme. Ensuite je vais dans la chambre dire au revoir à Eren. Il est pas la... Je descends donc dans le salon, je le retrouve devant la porte, un sac sur le dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c1e742fcc2bc2735c112221fefc21c1"-Qu'est ce que tu fais gamin ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je viens avec toi. Me dit il avec un grand sourire. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est nouveau ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui. Fit il en s'accrochant à mon style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tch... J'ai pas le temps donc c'est bon pour aujourd'hui tu peux venir. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Yatta ! Merci Vavaillounet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acd4303a55d35e678b285d7bdbcbcbe4"En apprenant que je le laissait venir il m'embrassa avant que je prenne les clés de la voiture, et qu'on parte au boulot en prenant bien le temps de fermer ma maison à clé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce4fab7798bb6194f25273a8db65a6a"Quand on arrive, je monte dans mon bureau avec Eren. Je m'installe à ma place et lis les rapports d'enquête que l'on m'a laissé, ils sont tous sur l'affaire Jeager, toujours rien.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73cbf5ba9a0a2462043c3a5b101d316"-Livai ça va ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais ouais t'inquiète. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est quoi ce que tu lis. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Heu...rien, dis je en cachant les dossiers compromettant. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Dis moi ce que c'est./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c24802a7698b5c7d312352fcbf81180"Il s'était approché de mon moi, il caressait mes lèvres avec son doigt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766363b8218a88869c98e4948d744ab2"-Je t'ai dis dis que c'était rien. Dis je en embrassant son doigt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831789dbe1a39091a581e96e51c22d75"-Livai tu as reçu les dossiers sur l'affaire Jeager... Heu je crois que je dérange la désolé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef60b3cc86d677552e06e3d13d8142f"Petra venait de faire irruption dans mon bureau sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle repartis aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Je la suivis laissant Eren seul dans mon bureau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e598ea8c8089f7864c7e183add718048"-Petra attend !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1052d70cf1da25ab9e4327089534e63a"Elle se retourna vers moi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Désolé Livai, j'aurais jamais du entré comme ça dans ton bureau, ta pas a te justifier, je suis content que vous vous soyez rapprocher Eren et toi. Elle continuait de sourrir même si c'était flagrant qu'elle était gener. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est pas ce que tu crois. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Comment ça pas ce qu'elle crois !? Et ta déclaration de hier, la bague que tu m'as offerte, ça signifie rien pour toi !? Fallait me le dire ! Je t'aurais laissé te noyer ! Et puis merde, va te faire voir, j'ai l'air de te déranger que ça soit dans l'enquête ou en privé. Alors je vais te laisser. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ta gueule. Dit il sur un ton des plus froid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f68421f85d5609b98ff3999a3d15ad"Merde ! J'ai fais de la merde sur ce coup là. Mais il se trompe, je l'aime... C'est juste que je... J'en sais rien. C'est sorti tout seul... Merde Livai t'es con !span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" (je confirme). /spanPour l'instant ça sert à rien de lui courir après je vais plutôt le laisser ce calmer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9568fa3f9c9350091591baa16031e8dd"-Désolé c'est ma faute. Dit ma jeune subordonné rousse qui avait assisté à la scène. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas ta faute, j'ai dis de la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je suis quand même contente de votre rapprochement, j'espère que ça s'arranger, vous êtes mignons ensemble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4828b7fe163e5f57552d655d37cd4fe3"C'est mots me firent rougir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b52afa5c3b65bf53df3651cb1089e3ce"-Merci. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bon je retourne bosser moi à plus. Bonne chance avec ton mec. Dit elle en se retournant en me faisant un clin d'oeil au passage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a648760a0ed8daff4a5e6cd5784544f"Je retourne dans mon bureau et me mais à bosser. J'avais deux personne à aller voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d471706c8ac622ffa6da9d9be906d9e"Je comprends plus rien, hier il me demande de sortir avec lui, et aujourd'hui il assume plus et dit qu'il n'y a rien entre nous... Soit il se moque de moi, soit faut qu'il m'explique parce que la je comprend pas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="474a506bc6bd6a256c6d8663a218ca27"Je pars faire un tour, je m'installe à un bar, commande une boisson et laisse le temps passer de toute façon j'ai pas les clés de la maison et j'en suis loin alors je peux rien faire.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d5a3c8ce1afda830e07a8bd810a3d1f"Alors que je sirotais tranquillement ma boisson une femme vient s'installer à mes côtés sans me demander mon avis. Il pose une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre sur ma main droite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1cd9d4877cf80a421b2bde8784534e"-Bonjour mon beau, je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure t'es vraiment pas mal ça te dirait de prendre une chambre avec moi dans l'hôtel la bas ? Dit elle en montrant le bâtiment en face de nous du doigt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49529125cee5baaef476ffe7274db63c"Je lâche la paille que j'avais dans la bouche et lui répond méchament :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2711401ed21004151771795d8ab044f6"-Laisse tomber je suis gay moi, pas attiré par les meuf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbb944259467b3ca04dfc0bc4de5459"Il me caresse la main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f1f89d2129db5c70a8af1762e09baa"-Ca tombe bien moi aussi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Attend c'est un mec ? On dirai pas avec c'est long cheveux blonds et son visage efféminé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82afc04b18927aac0a5029c0340e757d"Je suis pas dans la merde moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5dce393f2329d8714b49fa9b7d6d7cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92d6d2b38e14867d80671310d0f78147"Alors que je rentrai de chez mon deuxième temoin je vis Eren a un bar avec à c'est coter une sorte de travestis qui ne met pas c'est main au bonne endroit. Je garre ma voiture et pars les rejoindre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="119f4bcc2445cbddaa2e489c477537e6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d68d7a201e5b9fc1c3b48b95552e8e5"Putain c'est qu'il veut pas me lâcher ce type. Je sens quelqu'un passer dans mon dos, passer sa main dans mes cheveux tourner mon visage et m'embrasser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df163a3dbf7ea605f5d60a9127dff1b5"Putain c'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607420583fa67f1276440a432fa45ea4"-Ce gosse est déjà pris en j'en suis l'heureux propriétaire alors t'es gentil tu dégages./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="393841119ebdf256d1a2d34e09fbac24"Ces mots, ce surnom, cette façon de parler. Livai !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ec0fc9de58d78cdc2875be815ae0f80"-Livai !? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je te sauve de ce mec. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Desole pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas du dire ça... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non. Moi aussi je m'excuse j'aurai pas du perdre mon sang froid comme ça...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Allez viens on rentre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f44fe1c068f793297205a5ff20b5367d"Je paye et pars avec Livai à la maison. On mit une petite demi heure à faire le trajet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669ccad0b9746b54d25bcfc722b56bbe"Quand on arrive à la maison la porte est déjà ouverte, j'étais pourtant sur de l'avoir fermé ce matin bizarre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="487da49a22b8ef454713b7c938e294ee"On entre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f239068490e5b6a92b22b9c9f4924148"La maison est totalement saccagé, sur le mur qui fais face à la porte on peu lire écris en grand :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5428d14901c7fce5fdc627a490b564ec"JE TE VEUX EREN ! JE T AURAIS JE TE LE PROMET./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b58da41280bdefb4daa400c2b3724e8"Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour ce psychopathe est autant intéressé par moi ? Qu'est ce que je lui ais fait ? c'est pas possible je peux pas vivre une vie normale avec Livai, non, faut que j'ai des types chelou qui courent après moi ! Fais chié. J'ai envie de pouvoir profiter de celui que j'aime sans tout ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55d2fe48518fbbf31524c1a490ecf9ab"En plus demain je vais en cours ça fait un moment que j'y suis pas allée j'appréhende un peu...surtout que Livai ne sera pas la./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6453120aa80f8a9d8d820c1bbdf8f2fa"-Eren, Je suis désolé. Dit Livai avant de partir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfdf8603e6a6378fbdab756fc90f49a3"Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Mais pourquoi il part ? Je comprends pas ? Livai revient !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96186d5bd85cd9cd75e741ea419a374"Il était partit alors qu'on venait tout juste de ce réconcilier, je ne sais ni où ni pourquoi. J'comprend pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, il est impulsif parfois.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="053e1c2c9c8b59dad1e675e93fb85c29"Tant pis.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4191023d41c65d05847d2e0f5c2b86f"Je prend de quoi n'ettoyer le mur et m'attèle à la tâche, Je sais pas quel produit ces mais ça résiste bien cette merde !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd509fb106a4197a292822db031fc3ef"Après plus d'une heure j'ai enfin tout effacé, Et je suis toujours seul...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(dans ta solitence Eren) /spanAucune nouvelle de Livai, qu'est ce qu'il fou !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607bb9915f52c22bd1a61dec48886347"Je me prépare donc à manger, puis avale ce que j'ai fait et fini par aller dormir. Je suis fatigué je m'endors vite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cba2f7a56d35b2b7ccb467ff1a49a969"Mon reveille sonne, je l'éteint me lève et vois une note sur l'oreiller de Livai/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6453d4ca22a2895fa7175ed994ce98c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bonjour mon Eren, Je suis partis bossé tôt ce matin, désolé d'être parti aussi vite hier soir je t'expliquerai ce soir. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je t'aime/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b94df778fbad4282009104c7b0ad79c2"Au moins il va m'expliquer... J'aurais quand même aimé qu'il soit la, Mais tant pis il est flic après tout faut que je m'habitue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40dae59218e8998138781ea7bbe2b172"Je pars prendre une douche, rapide. Une fois faites je m'habille prend mon sac et pars en cour, j'habite pas loin je peux faire le chemin à pied c'est plutôt cool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bcfcefa68a49089031b6ffc13131990"J'arrive devant l'immence lycée, Je suis impressionné c'est pas la même chose que la ou j'étais avant... J'ai de la chance c'est la police qui me paye ma scolarité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d98ddf30c9c6f24779e563335fc5a5"J'entre et un certain pixis vint me voir, et m'emmène en classe, Son est la 104e brigade, Je trouve ça chelou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eaa6b5aa160bffe1db8aa9f26d144d1"Quand j'entre les autres me fixe, Je sans je stress monté en moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6814de2e5e7fc73a04034644d658ef25"-Bonjour tout le monde, la 104e brigade intègre à partir d'aujourd'hui un nouveau membre, veuillez vous présenter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93e432933a1d9ec431fd684e2564bfe2"Je m'avance, me place sur l'estrade et commence ma présentation :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f339e1b04bba217fe637f8623758a45"-Bonjour je m'appelle Eren Jeager, J'ai 15 ans mes parents sont décédés il y à peu, j'espère bien m'intégrer si vous avez des questions j'écoute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0f27bfacb02ac045b0186b8d6f22823"Une jeune fille de la classe lève la main, le prof l'interroge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b4f68756e7dc7c6701523137fae3d0"-Je me présente, Mikasa Ackermann, Je voulais te demander si tu étais célibataire ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non je ne le suis pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bf6d34dd714c660ce0dfa87218a8340"J'entendais des gloussements dans la pièce. Mais j'étais concentré sur autre chose, cette Mikasa elle à le même nom que Livai, est ce qu'il aurait un lien de parenté ? Ça m'intrigue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c9fa0a701d732a21bb9068476c3b56"Je m'assois à une place, plusieurs personne viennent me parler, Je trouve ça chiant mais faut bien que je m'intègre. Je répond à leur question les plus inutile les une que les autres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ac72edf33c781db5316176834951e6"Quand tout d'un coup j'entends une voix qui me fait froid dans le dos. Une voix que je connais, très bien, Trop bien celle de A/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e462aef48987f95d059020b8842ca5f"Je me retourne et vois et une jeune blonde s'avancer vers moi. Ça ne peux pas êtres elle, Je peux pas êtres dans la même classe que cette psychopathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d965c9c49e45d72dc95816816ba25af4"Elle est assise sur ma table. J'ai peur. Livai à l'aide, J'ai besoin de toi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c15a34998183f6b6b75f9548f4ed45c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oulala suspense que va faire A et qui est telle ?/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f348e04eb2da237ed74085f35b7104"Elle venait se s'assoir sur ma table. je flippais. Putain j'ai peur. Elle s'approche petit à petit de moi et m'embrasse. Je me retire aussitôt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af9d833e9bcbe04f24aae114a8d4011"-Hey ! Tu fais quoi !? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je me présente, Armin Arlert. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'as pas répondu à ma question. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'aime style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas moi je te connais pas et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un alors laisse style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Livai ? Tu sais il n'est déjà plus un problème. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-De quoi tu parle enfoiré. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu comprendras plus tard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4e2510cbee862f9a7eb24ee45b37d04"Il retourna à sa place... Alors c'est lui A ? Il ressemble à une fille. Mais je m'inquiète pour Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="279904c2577c35f13624f153a85f4144"Je me décide à lui envoyer un message pour me rassurer qu'il va bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1602da71c9cb6dd744c7c8fc06f18b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"De Eren à Livai/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c304ff4739c49ffff57783bd50e6907e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Coucou mon Vavailounet, je m'inquiète pour toi tu vas bien ? Répond moi vite. Je t'aime à ce soir/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38404985ac62e97ee576e93214cb5d53"Je remet mon téléphone dans ma poche et le cour commence. Il est chiant mais passe plutôt vite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b6fa098769a389b47c14569bc29bebe"Quand j'ai fini je sors et regarde directement si j'ai un message. J'en ais un./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4c347dfbc98beed57aa856d9bef3df0"-Alors il a répondu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d916565329850cb5e957cab9867337c"Un frisson parcouru mon corps en entendant la voix de A./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8698897ddd1a63da093abddf3b2a8fd9"Je me retourne et il me fixe d'un regard qui me procura une intense peur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a50981d946c3f971643d2a21a57ab602"-Bah alors répond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ad265d304b7b158d7adad2503822c74"Il me souriait ce qui fait encore plus peur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93204145f312fc0bb7e61665bb880c67"-Jesaispasjallaisjustementregardermaistumasinterompubr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu veux bien répéter plus doucement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745e8ebb7f42f570f95210f84648662f"Il passa ses mains dans mon dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae503f55ba6a14180701feb008576c6"Je partis en courant, m'enfermant dans l'une des salles de classe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6170e52d4990c1a54f655bbfb54f084"Je finis par me décida à enfin regarder mon message./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b28d13d86e7f79aff0d88c2c59f615dd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"De Livai pour Eren/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e27b1d9f3b59a83fe76b885176baec8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Je vais bien bébé ❤ t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais t'es sur que toi ça va ? Si tu veux je passe te chercher./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6153cc63973422ba3f410223a78c3fab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"De Eren à Livai/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12f3919f2b01de793770d5d932e3b61"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oui viens s'il te plaît je me sens pas bien et y a "A" enfin je crois que je l'ai trouver. Aide moi je t'en supplie !/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4daa78c05c234737241481195f5b2a"J'attendais ça réponse mais plus rien... J'ai peur pour lui. Est qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ? J'espere pas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24a16d0fbeae4d6a5157f8543e636c0"Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que je suis enfermé dans cette salle et toujours aucune nouvelle de Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b61ee328541b705464eb1662924a5d1f"Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche sans regarder de qui venait l'appel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dfb696abf99521395fc3d35970d02cc"-Allô ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren pars loin ! Vite ! Ainsi loin que tu peux ! Je t'aime.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2454d55e0c40304845c629fe888fb9ad"Livai... Non...mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe à la fin... Je comprends plus rien...J'ai besoin d'aide.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0d99a3035783403906aa125756f0ca0"J'entendis un violent coup dans la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49aab48cd1707488ec6667cd8059a8d"-Alors ça y est tu es au courant ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14470393a0977e55e45bbd623ab0afa1"Je me mis à pleurer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db0657baca38ba29fb5a1e19985f1315"-Si tu veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien viens avec moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09cd03d47b0c52023659eba79d497797"Pour Livai !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37495237851bafeae77e56cc708d3f1f"Je me suis relevé et est ouvert la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f70ce07817e859dec8936b628f292c8"-Je te suis mais t'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je te le promet, maintenant suis moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efff77c7432251b29d653fff6de51b2"J'essuya mais larme et Armin m'emmena à une voiture. Elle demara. Pendant tout le trajet il me caressait la cuisse. Je ne disais rien. J'etais terrifié./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63875bda200c2a6fc30aed5f85ecd886"Ont arriva devant une vieille bâtisse. Armin me fait entrée et arriver dans une immense salle. J'attendais...je ne sais pas quoi faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb5b250ccc05f47e57bca5eddd328cc"Armin m'emmena dans une chambre et la ferma à clé. Je m'ennuyais je voulais voir Livai, savoir s'il allait bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4039b591e0ae40643534d4c10d2e6828"Deux heures plus tard Armin arriva avec des menottes qu'il me mit au poignet et me ramèna dans une grande salle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="726089f6a63532341f88c7e6fdf6c87c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49d184e2555fa1e5088294471c52d784"Armin venait de m'emmener dans cette pièce, menoter, il m'attache à une chaise. J'attends j'ai peur. Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire... J'ai besoin d'aide...vite...s'il vous plait...a l'aide.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78265f8e1b419b55232eca8cfd9b4ec"Le temps me paraissait ralentir. Je voulais que ça ce finissent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e384a48b60be8a6e847957062f0537b"Une porte s'ouvrit, il y avait plusieurs homme, parmis eux... Livai, blessé, gravement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be22970a40115b449a5ae731284a5d22"Il se fit attacher face à moi. Je pouvais voir ça douleur. J'en pleurai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43da89ddcc34d7b05c26791a61b89a9f"-Eren sois fort tout va bien se passer je t'aime plus que tout je te promet de te protégé br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Livai... Moi aussi...moi aussi je t'aime. Promet moi de survivre quoi qu'il arrive vis, pour moi, pour notre amour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036e33ae43a26316eea849fd4c7037f2"Ont pleurait tout les deux, Livai sans doute de douleur. Je lui souriais pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ça me fait si mal de le voir dans cette état ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece9688c4a4e885d8e09a7f8a6e85a92"-Bon c'est fini les discours les amoureux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94e43cf18510edb4e6ae60431badb1b"Armin venait de revenir avec un plein d'objet plus bizarre les uns que les autres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3056a7dc6e48012ffa10f13f2c23c105"Il venait de prendre un chalumeau. Il l'alluma une flamme violette en sorti/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bda7a12692f31053e37caf5e3ecb281"-Je vais te faire du mal mon amour. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je comprend pas un coup tu m'aimes et après tu veux me torturerbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'aime Eren, mais d'un amour haineux. Je veux te faire du mal, que tu souffres par ma faute, que tu hurles mon nom de douleur, que tu me supplie d'arrêté. Je t'aime de cette manière alors je vais exécuter mes fantasmes les plus fou sur toi et cela devant les yeux de celui que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour. Profiter bien de vos derniers regard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5ab376779a6a2aa70435cc938f22e5"Il est complètement dingue ce type, j'lui est rien fait alors pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43a52016615822036ffc40d8226fb153"-Espece de connard de fils de pute !? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça je t'ai rien fait moi !? Laisse moi vivre mais vie avec celui que j'aime sans me coller et me torturer !? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Parce que tu as toujours été parfait celui que tout le monde aime, avec ta tête ta beauté, ton corps, ton caractère, tout le monde t'aime, t'admire et moi ton meilleur amis je reste toujours derrière comme un meuble span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(imaginé vous ça deux minutes Armin en meuble) /spanalors depuis ce jour où tu m'as lancé dans la rivière pour attrapé ce papillons à nos huit ans j'ai décidé que je te ferai payer par ta faute j'ai été moullier et pour ça je t'en veux. Je te hais ! Mais je t'aime aussi ! Alors souffre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea57722be0faffc867ccb29072fe235"En finissant ça phrase il commença à approcher le chalumeau de mon visage, je sentais une forte chaleur. Je ne pleurai plus. J'entendais Livai hurler à mon boureau d'arrêté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="797e024506014be27b284a95a93f6d64"-Adieux... Livai...je t'aime.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfb908a23dc65227d0c9760f5442126e"Après ces mots je me sentis partir et plus rien. Je voyais mal j'avais mal à la tête elle me brûlait./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9509d1fed82587f55de36806c2ffa2f"J'ouvre petit a petit les yeux. Je n'y vois rien. Cet lumière noir m'aveugle. J'ai encore cette horrible mal de crâne. J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je veux rentrer chez moi, avec Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="041fa1bf19b64f36a317184cce9e504d"Je sens quelque chose ce déposé sur ma main. Je commence à apercevoir quelque détails. Ou suis je ? Je vois des murs. De grands murs blanc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4869ecc57c22ef3176950c43a69eab09"Des lumières, il y a des lumières, beaucoup trop de lumière. Cet elle qui m'aveugle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52ac3c42c8b3890e5312ef80a0f5783a"Je tourne la tête, je vois des objets plein d'objets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63fd5b2e244ed5a900e4d37079005676"J'entends des pas. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9635ff3f15d74d901a5d98e5f0a50691"-Ça y est tu es réveillé. Ça veux dire que le spectacle peut commencer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b6867bec1d125fe1ec2914f38658ae8"Je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvrent je suis dans un lit. Il y a encore et toujours des murs blanc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70362bea67115f43254006f5e920ebd2"Je vois un médecin arriver, accompagné de deux infirmières. J'ai encore mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62954c425fcfa0425b83f4e8c4a261ea"-Bonjour Eren, Comment te sens tu ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J'ai mal, Mais sinon je vais bien. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et Livai il est où ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Calmez vous jeune style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pardon...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On commence d'abord par s'occuper de vous et après on verra le reste. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ou est ce que tu as mal ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-A la tête. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu as mal autre pars ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Au bras. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui on s'en est aussi occupé, ça va allé mieux style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et pour le reste ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je ne sais pas grand sur ce qu'il c'est passer avant votre l'entrée ici. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et pour Livai !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e408be26704aeedd137fe37814bfced8"Il ne me répondit pas mais ce retourna vers l'une des infirmières et lui chuchota quelque chose que je n'est pas entendu. Elle partis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b6d459c09333f8eee6164029f0f9118"-Alors !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be159c2f8dac2dadf9a76ae79b3188b"Aucune réponse encore. J'essaya de me lever mais une douleur me parcoura le corps me faisant tomber au sol l'amentablement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88599ba8ad3f4b68269906700741d51b"La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Quelqu'un se précipita sur moi, me rallongent sur le lit d'hôpital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23bcbc4e7061ded5d795b77d36136d8"Il était enfin la./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d86cba0b505b32d81d8b2e4b690b8d49"-Livai !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79fb937de9f7c861af6ff207afa4026"Je suis tellement rassurée, en plus il a l'air d'aller bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c820b669bcc3c873015dbba319ba91"-Tu vas bien Eren ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Encore mieux depuis que tu es la. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je me suis tellement inquiétez pour toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c596036dc24dbf07a945cd177467b003"Il me prit dans ses bras, une preuve de tendresse rare chez lui même avec moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4443fd3a4ecf8d6c5b06204afbf9c790"-Je t'aime. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Moi aussi Eren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e62b2c21096d98ffdb1151a010ae8616"Il relâcha prise sur moi, pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c14d7ff91fd5df5197a19396953b2f"-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il ces passer ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui. Je recommence depuis le début ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui s'il te plaît ^^br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors, je me suis fais enlever pas Armin et ces hommes pendant que j'étais au boulot, j'ai été emmené dans un grand manoir, Dans une pièce sombre ou j'ai été battu par plusieurs personnes. Plus tard j'ai été emmené à un autre endroit où je t'ai vu. On a parler quelque instant avant qu'Armin ne vienne avec des instruments de torture et commence à te menacer. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à te brûler vif avec un chalumeau, Petra et le reste de son escouade son intervenue. Armin à voulut partir avec toi mais en l'en empêchant tu as été blessé au bras. Il a réussi à fuir sans que l'on puisse l'en empêcher. Tu étais évanouie alors je t'ai directement amèner ici. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci, Tu m'as sauvé. Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Deux jours. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'accord et toi t'as pas été blessé ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non juste des égratignures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928510757a57132eef02fa6f1532e6fa"Je pris son visage entre mes main et l'embrassa. Je l'aime tant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff417a321f3c7733dc1bd127116b02df"-Je peux repartir quand ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ce soir ou demain. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oki j'ai hâte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1088d1f9e1c94a70cab99e873bf078a1"Je me mis à jouer avec les joues de Livai (car j'ai que ça a foutre) le temps était tellement long. Je voulais rentrer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07769024524abd94245e6b3057ecb5a4"Livai m'embrassa juste au moment où une infirmière entra dans la pièce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5932cc77bf4d3e33161ad1851a62170c"-Excuser moi je reviendrai. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non attendez !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ca257050160e72017ea4fce67022108"Elle revient span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(soumise)./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ff2247b73b97f191b139b7457a18aa"-Ce sont les papiers pour votre style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci beaucoup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bba3660b06c1d994d79aefb80fa414d"Je lui lança un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb1e7d99b78200d221cd06e475031f4"Livai était jaloux c'était trop mignon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cfa3d5a556b9496550550a7d02be843"L'infirmière partis. Livai m'aida à m'habiller span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Eren l'assister). /spanAprès ont est sorti. J'avais hâte de rentrer./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2663f20915cee6b23c7d2d5d862c531b"Je suis enfin rentré chez moi. Je saute sur le canapé. Livai m'y rejoint. Je met ma tête sur ses genoux. Je le fixe. Il s'endort après une petite demi heure. Je m'endors aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1badee419f2f7915236d44f508f6f4b"Quand je me réveille Livai n'est plus la. Je regarde dans la cuisine et je le vois en entrain de faire à mangé. Je m'approche de lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="822d63db0736e49ef17588cc1e393dcf"-Coucou. Dis je en baillant. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ca va ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais et toi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu nous prépare quoi de bon ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Une pizza. Dit il en se retournant pour m'embrasser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193964de6bb55581cc5bd9d70646f7d1"J'avais les yeux qui brillent les pizzas de Livai sont les meilleurs du monde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bca7f8972917b653c7a97fd1a5c949b"On mangea car il était déjà 20h et ensuite ont parti se coucher. J'etais plus fatigué ce que j'aurais cru./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea579e8ddb645a7785a2d3bd9cd2330"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Deux ans plus tard/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b260ddb34aae908c7d5babcea292a9b8"-Eren debout grouille toi Putain ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais ferme la on est dimanche du con. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non c'est toi qui est con on est lundi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Serieux ?! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais alors bouge je te rappel que t'es en stage avec moi cet semaine. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merde j'avais oublié !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670df7d353747334ac650de08a65d004"Je me précipite hors du lit, rejoint la salle de bain, me lave rapidement, me brosse les dents, m'habille et pars rejoindre Livai qui m'attend à l'entrée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ebc595c43387cdc2b3f658c42ee7eed"-C'est pas trop tôt ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ferme la t'avais qu'à me réveiller plus tôt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas pu. T'es tellement mignon quand tu dors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda9b5a61b8bf09b4eb9164d7e727326"Ses paroles me fit rougir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="428d19e386499b40c99904e1977f4739"-Je suis pas mignon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7917d163dee1091ecce35c29afd5e65f"Il me pris les joues et les bougea dans tout les sens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d3059ce2effea231cda6c8ce6a6a71"-Si tu l'es. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors dépêche ont va être en retard. Dis je pour changer de sujet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f5cfcd62e50c34afba3dd5317f1f536"On monta en voiture. Le trajet fut silencieux. Quand on arriva il n'y avait personne à l'entrée pas même Hanji qui est pourtant toujours la d'habitude./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02ce52288f036c117dc783431950f04f"Livai me fait monter à l'étage sans rien dire. C'en est presque dérangeant ce silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de048ea99ee380262d51d0cc9f1e52e5"On entre dans son bureau sombre. Il allume la lumière et d'un coup tout le monde sors de...bah je sais pas où./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ec92fdbee9584cb931a302032af49b3"-Félicitation Eren ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Heu... Pourquoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ca fait aujourd'hui deux ans que tu es venu ici pour la première fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5d87e99b52eb0b5f08a0ab6195702f1"C'est chelou, pourquoi ils veulent fêter ce jour ? Ô et puis je le sais très bien qu'il sont tous chelou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cdd403985c48a614a0aa9e9d8447daa"-Bah... Heu... Merci. Dis je avec un grand sourire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba103f8ffc8113b2d8ff76040f346e14"Petra me servit une coupe de champagne que je pris et bu sous le regard de mon très cher Livai toujours accoudé à la porte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c406ed386fba7d325ca0aefbf06200"Ont commença une petite fête. Mais comme je suis un nul j'ai tout casser. Enfin.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c337a7492f1c2c98da481615e12c21"-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être ce mettre à style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Un dimanche ? T'es drôle toi. Dis Hanji est éclatant de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On Est dimanche ? Mais Livai ma dit que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41f805d57533fd4e4146f0146ea7e0d2"Je le foudroiyais du regard ce qui le fit légèrement sourir avant qu'il commence à s'avancer vers moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc296ee647be8fcc77a9551f6727da5"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa9b0e64262350e07881e982646bbab1"Il est de plus en plus proche. Il commence à descendre, À déposé un genoux à terre, à mettre une main dans l'une de ses poches, à en sortir, à me regarder avec amour.(ce qui le fit légèrement baver)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dcdd5a7a2e8a08b2064e3ce034a2846"-Eren Jeager. Acceptes-tu de devenir Eren Jeager Ackermann ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd015d29573b4a1b0cc62f4ab8f82ee"Je m'abessa à son niveau et l'embrassa aussi fort et aussi longtemps que je le pouvais tout en passant mes mains dans son dos. Rien à faire qu'il y est des témoins. Je fini par coupé notre baisé. Fallait bien que je lui réponde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9429906e37ffa8c49cef92a416b8b674"-Non. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Quoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je veux devenir Eren Ackermann./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9def84fe878e04046f430b21eeeacd65"Je l'embrassa à nouveaux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f2c5d61cb2bd95ad62926103e9c6090"-Tu m'as fais peur du style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Moi aussi je t' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-tch...ouais moi aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f5e86b6c0755f5f1703a978d88449b"Ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène nous applaudirent tous. Je me sentais fière de moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b651614090a53e365cd56e350a068d9"-Félicitations à vous deux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958f3bc50c5a0a9d7257b976fde5085c"Livai se releva, me pris dans ses bras en princesse, me fit monter dans la voiture, Nous ramèna à la maison, me reporta jusqu'à notre chambre, me déposa sur le lit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c970bff73cfedeef3bafb9e7b1512e93"Je me réveilla le lendemain matin avec un horrible mal de hanche. Ne me demander pas pourquoi se toute façon je pense que vous le savez très bien. Je partis directement prendre une douche, j'en avais besoin, j'avais beaucoup transpirer cette nuit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3d05ddc98312520a7f654bef46fc2b"Une fois fait je pars préparer le petit déjeuner, que j'apporte ensuite à Livai au lit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a6ad032a7b533052cee7dc62fe56960"-Ohayo Livai. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ohayo Eren, pas trop mal ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non ça va. Et toi bien dormi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Par contre ont est en retard. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tant on ira demain. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais comme ça en rapport de stage je pourrais dire que je n'ai pas pu bosser le lundi car j'ai trop baisé avec mon futur époux qui est mon directeur de stage br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je Suis sur que c'est bien comme excuse. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais ca passera niquel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d7aa7b3c5bd0c7ce0f82ff2c53c0b4"On eclata dans un énorme fou rire. Ça me fait encore bizarre de voir Livai comme ça souriant, même si je suis avec plus de deux ans avec lui maintenant ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bc2154ba3fff8bf6a1e528c89b1a559"-Eren Je veux changer de sexe pour te faire un enfant./p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="440f8cb61a8a3f9d243f0f9c8d7f8f59"J'ai eu un beug la. Il vient de me dire quoi ? "je veux changer de sexe pour avoir un enfant de toi" mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par là tête pour me sortir une telle connerie ? Et puis je suis même pas sur que ce soit possible. Et...je ne suis pas prêt pour cette responsabilité, J'ai que 17 ans déjà que je vais me marier avoir un enfant ces trop rapide ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi la... J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Parce que franchement ça sort de nul part...ont à jamais parler de fondé une famille ni d'avoir d'enfant, et à choisir je préfèrerai adopté plutôt que de le faire devenir une femme. J'aime être gay, Ça me va très bien j'aime êtres différent des autres. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(moi aussi Eren, Moi aussi )/span Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le prennent mal, ou qu'il pense que je ne suis pas pret pour notre histoire. C'est pas ça c'est juste que j'ai que 17 ans je suis encore en train de suivre des cours, alors je ne pense pas vraiment êtes prêt pour un rôle aussi important...peut êtres dans quelques années quand je serai entrée dans la police, que j'aurai fini mes études, quand j'aurai un boulot, Mon salaire et que notre couple serra bien fixer, ça ne fait même pas deux que l'on est ensemble donc déjà le mariage est prématuré, enfin je l'aime donc ça ne me pose pas problème mais un enfant c'est pas la même responsabilité et puis si Livai tombe enceinte span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(déjà imaginer Livai enceinte, une catastrophe XD) /spanComment on va faire pour tout payer, je ne gagne pas encore d'argent ou très peu pendant mes semaine de stage avec Livai, Mais ce n'est absolument pas suffisant pour deux et encore moins pour trois. J'ai peur je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, En plus Livai à l'air de s'impatienter. Que faire ? Bon aller Eren ta des couilles ou pas ?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(logiquement oui)/span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanalors dit lui ce que tu penses. Un peu de courage !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233b930df5af4380579cc37a208f08a2"-Tu sais gamin je plaisante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98904b8dd76b4e39eb7c7f633492a8e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Me taper pas ! Je suis une victime je sais mais quand même. Et même si je ne suis pas fan de Livai, je ne le transformerai pas en fille du moin pas ici et puis Eren est bien mieu que Eren en fille ou pas)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d61f7e2699ba478004587f0222cfb850"-Tu sais gamin je t'aime mes pas au point de te faire un gosse non plus. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vais te dire ça me rassure, parce que je ne pense vraiment pas êtres capable d'êtres père. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je te comprends tes encore jeune, ta une belle vie devant toi déjà que tu t'encombre d'un vieux comme moi alors un gosse...aie mais t'es con me tape pas. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors ferme la et bouge ton cul on sort salle vieux ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d46d2190818645bec0e934e39e989dc1"Livai se leva et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Il y resta une petite demi heure puis ce fut à mon tour. Une fois que l'on était tout deux prêt ont partis en ville à pied comme on habite juste à côté. Ont s'arrêta même à un café pour boire un chocolat chaud comme l'hiver était déjà là et qu'il faisait déjà froid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30343d7c932b91adfa07369d6634bfe"-Dans à peine deux mois ce sera ton anniversaire, Tu veux que je t'offre quoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu es le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse me faire. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est que t'es romantique aujourd'hui dit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Rah... Ta gueule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21b803fcaba11b441124dd4fb8884ecd"On paya et ont répartis ce tenant toujours main dans la main. Rien à faire de l'avis des gens autour, je ne compte pas me cacher faut pas rêver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61ed3da19aaeb085a07bd6da32122dae"À un moment on passe devant mon lycée je vis que mon meilleur amis Jean était à l'entrée je me décida donc à aller le voir abandonnant Livai quelques minutes. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Livai est avec Bertrand XD )/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8e58f1b714892cda86e51e348fb23ff"Je m'approcha de mon amis et l'interpella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4687cefa5ac3774cc14c8cf05d9983d"-Ohayo Jean ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tiens Salut Eren ça va ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais et style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui, Mais t'es pas sensé être en stage cette style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si mais heu...Aujourd'hui je sors avec mon chef de stage. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est le mec blasé la bas ? Dit il en pointant Livai du style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui c'est style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ca doit pas êtres drôle tout les jours. D'ailleur ça me fait pensé que tu ne m'as toujours pas présenter l'élu de ton coeur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8444f8bbcf8ee0ada7d45ef27db1298e"Je me mis à rougir comme une fille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d6759a2d1bcd0d7a3af96d036362983"-Attend, ne me dit pas que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b7b4b7d4d46585dd86327db1957172"Je secoua la tête positivement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a983807887be46339775c0ee17bd445a"-Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu bosses pas, C'était trop agité et violent hier soir vous avez besoin de repos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36bb114f81fe79a4fc33ba68d0e476d3"Je rougis encore plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e1c454af5b03bad6a8613cfde9cd62d"-C'est pas ça...enfin pas que ça, Et puis il est pas violent aux lit. Hurlais je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dafdde2fcaf0256066312aa8a51675db"Bah bravo Eren vive ta discrétion ! T'es vraiment qu'un con./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898102b32a50d9718cc47a617dba2620"-Je vois que tu parles de moi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81de1401f02e15a1199c7f22c9fbeac4"Oh non il a entendu. Je me sens tellement débile la, si quelqu'un pouvait me tuer ce serai sympa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a664a1146da1f23488a3df85530588"-Oui Eren parlait de vos compétences au lit qui ont l'air très bonne vu comme il l'a hurler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3999fd7f64b15ad70824a950618a9f2d"Jean faux frère ! Espèce de batard ! Je te hais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="780a0f7155da3c237b47d7b3a85d6d6e"-C'est pas tout ça mais ont va y aller. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok à plus Eren profite bien de ton stage. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais c'est ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0293d412fc054438ed944c317b3102c3"Bonjour les sous entendus !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88b5478c329a886000c857c2c16ceb05"On fini par rentrer à la maison on je vais prendre une douche pendant que Livai nous prépare à manger, puis on avale notre repas avant d'aller nous coucher. En me disant que demain je vais aller bosser sur une affaire avec celui que j'aime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af348777171470f1c0dec63139bf0549"Je m'endors en pensant à lui comme d'habitude./p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eff5d2dd8f085d66a7544df77492b4b1"Je me réveille difficilment, j'ai la flemme de bouger de mon lit chaud, fait froid dehors ! Je finis par avoir la motivation de me lever pour rejoindre Livai qui lui était déjà prêt, assit au bar, buvant un café. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b93a49982cf39011f5079fd08db960c"-Ca y est la belle au bois dormant est lever. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ferme la./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94c4afefd7cf06b757726d83fca572cf"Bah ça commence bien ! Je boude déjà. Rah et puis il m'énerve avec ses remarques aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed7712e73a9044ae97208ea0600a379e"-Fais pas la gueule gamin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-si. Dis je en croisant les bras. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu fais chié ! Dit il en partant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba658c9d9236c0c9bc858854c4ea9f3"Journée de merde, je savais que j'aurais du rester au lit ! Bon faut que j'aille prendre une douche maintenant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e93799f7746e05f5c8cc000135e5776"Je pars dont dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Car j'aime êtres propre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51c2ecc497ba99cb4f84dcaabc2025d1"Une fois laver, et habiller on prit la voiture pour partir bosser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55cbf84d81e2d8c007ca55ea26e5bd93"-Tu comptes faire la gueule encore longtemps ou pas ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hum... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Franchement on me dit têtu mais tu me surpasses largement .br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ah puis laisse tomber !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e8e23e9937be561968e19e016aba43d"J'aime bien l'énerver comme ça m'amuse. Je devrais peut êtres arrêter ? Mouais plus tard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb3f7d19747788471b3313c5edf2fac"On arriva au poste de police, ont monta dans le bureau enfin Livai me ferma la porte au nez, je me retrouva donc dehors comme un con. Je partis donc voir Hanji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c04bacbc071319c450585a2a7f4cda"-Salut Hanji. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bah t'es pas avec Livai ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je voulais pas lui parler tout à l'heure alors il m'a fermé la porte à la gueule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69585760058e4fcd8e7ed6db3b454204"Elle éclata de rire. Y a de quoi en même temps je passe vraiment pour un idiot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdf5d7b107de0141ca03f21cd6a5740d"-T'es vraiment doué Eren, parce que autant Livai est blasé avec tout le monde mais la ta fait fort je ne l'es jamais vu vraiment en colère mais toi t'y arrive je sais pas si c'est ça l'amour mais vous le faites bien marrer style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci...enfin je crois. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'as envie de parler de ça avec moi ? Tu sais je ne lui dirai rien, je sais garder un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais je veux style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'écoute. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J'ai des doutes un peu sur notre couple, il est parfois froid et distant avec moi comme il peut l'êtres avec n'importe qui d'autre donc je sais pas si je suis prêt pour me marié avec lui, surtout que d'ici un ans il aurait peut être changer d'avis, peut être qu'il va se rendre compte que tout cela n'est qu'une erreur, qu'il va m'abandonner, que je vais à nouveau me retrouvé seul, des fois je me dis que ça aurait peut être été mieux si Armin m'avait tuée ce jour là. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ne dis pas ça, je le connais bien tu sais et c'est pas son genre de ce précipité surtout pour ce genre de chose, surtout s'il t'a demandé en mariage c'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et puis dit toi une chose : Est ce que tu l'aime ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bien sûr que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors y a aucun problème, tout va bien ce passer promis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5bf5d63a34d4a21e5a2521a82de8b9f"Alors que je descend pour aller cherché le crétin qui me sert de fiancé je l'entend parler avec Hanji, ouais ça ne se fait pas je sais mais j'en est rien à foutre, je suis donc rester. Je l'entends dire qu'il a des doutes, sur nous... Sur moi, je comprends pas...il n'a pas l'air heureux de m'épouser...pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? Je peux le comprendre...mais la je me sens mal, j'ai pas envie de le forcer...surtout pour son bonheur, je n'y comprend plus rien, il me perd ce gosse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa4a4276f846048d07987c113264762c"Je rentre dans mon bureau ferme à clé, me met à mon bureau et me met à chialé, Oui moi mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ce qu'Eren à dit ça m'a fait du mal...j'aurais pourtant aimer que ça marche, passer ma vie avec lui mais s'il n'en a pas envie je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, je préfère le laisser partir...mais si ce serait hyper dur pour moi j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Putain j'ai été trop con ! Tomber amoureux moi mais qu'est ce que je croyait !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d130cdce818aa5b772d3dca4f3738289"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Toc toc toc/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39430a453c525e6d9a59c45b5ec40cdc"Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte de mon bureau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b69b840e74b3ece398fca16219061742"-C'est qui ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren... Je viens m'excuser pour ce matin ma réaction à été immature j'aurais pas du. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'ai entendu tu sais alors c'est pas la peine de te forcer à rester avec moi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais de quoi tu... Attend, avec Hanji ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-A ton avis...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu pleure ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si. Je le sais ça se voit au timbre de ta voix et oui j'ai eu des doutes mais Hanji ma aider et ils se sont dissiper maintenant c'est bon j'ai plus peur je veux êtres avec toi et ça ça ne changera jamais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00af032f193551ef5b83325188701d6d"J'alla ouvrir la porte à Eren et cet idiot me tombat dessus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b5e0397203f5f1e4370aa4d4b1a38eb"-Eren ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Jai envie. Me dit il style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ici ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08cbbb3e8c8edeb2abf401f3c0293443"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1acded2dfaa0c09ba292d05fb69ccb8"e matin venait de ce lever, mon réveil venait de sonner. Comme le gosse venait d'arriver chez moi je restais à la maison pour le surveiller, ce qui me faisait rager intérieurement je ne supporte pas de rester à la maison. Tch. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, je peux rien demander au gamin pour le moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea0a28e42100ca724114164fa4f159af"Je partis donc prendre une douche, mais en entrant dans la salle de bain je retrouva Eren allongé les genoux contre le torse dans la douche, apparemment il dormait toujours, j'avanca donc vers lui, ouvrit la porte de la douche et commenca à secoué celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut qui alluma l'eau froide, ce qui le fit glisser et lui tomber dessus, ont étaient tout les deux trempé, allongé l'un sur l'autre. Je me releva et vis que le gosse rougissait. Il se mit debout à son tour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2d884388c07d093570f7da291840979"J enleva mon haut, parce que a cause de cette idiot maintenant je suis trempé. Fais chié !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d73a5c09333aea2adc6e2eae3264f250"A cause de moi, celui qui me garde, je ne sais pas son nom est trempé. Il enlève son haut, devant moi. Merde il est bien foutu lui. Ça me fait rougir. Il le remarque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c6e83211e6bd450a1fe85c4974fe075"-Un problème gamin ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No... Non, c'est juste que comment vous appeler vous ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Livai. Livai style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok c'est noter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e5935f72d60ed4c816b82753521fbc"Je détourna les yeux de lui et de son corps. Absolument parfait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44ced87304803e8e548bd03d550352ae"-Gamin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pourquoi tu étais ici ? Pourquoi tu dormais dans la douche ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok laisse, tu me diras quand tu le voudras. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Désolé... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hein ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'êtres un fardeau, je vois bien que je dérange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="547028caa9af6e97c7630c37a9dda91b"Il partit sans même me répondre. C'est parce que j'ai pas voulut lui répondre? Mais c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de repenser à ce qu'il ces passer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b347e6dc43c2953a18e12d7ec988a1"Je partis le retrouver, enfin j'eus beau faire le tour, il n'étais plus la. Il m'aurait laisser?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbda49f10c54bf4bb14edf692ab8d11d"Je préfère partir, le gosse peut bien rester seul à la maison. Et puis j'ai envie daller bosser alors tant pis. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quand j'arriva au poste, Petra vint directement me voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c48d5b1079eb86a0bc28c61057c0170"-Ohayo Livai, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tes pas sencer être de repos ? Il est ou Eren ? Ça se passe bien avec lui ? Vous avez discuter ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Doucement sur les questions. Et je suis la pour bosser, si je suis de repos mais j'aime pas rester chez moi, le gamin est chez moi et on a vite fait parler tout à l' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-CHEZ TOI ! MAIS POURQUOI TU LE LAISSE SEUL !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ça va il peut rester seul pendant une journée. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non. Il a vu c'est parent ce faire tuer ! Alors non il ne peut pas rester seul ! Alors maintenant tu fais demi tour tu rentres chez toi et tu restes avec lui ! Je veux plus te voir tant qu'il n'est pas avec toi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tch.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51c06274079692b892df381586927e6"Petra est vraiment pas contente, elle est proche du gosse ou quoi ? Ça m'énerve quand elle me parle comme ça, je suis son supérieur bordel!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccbcacd499fbeeae75f5c559bffb74f1"Je rentra donc chez moi, m'occuper de ce gamin. Il sera bientôt midi va falloir que je nous prépare un truc à bouffer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="119f4bcc2445cbddaa2e489c477537e6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa99c8064f51a99b8f0a791739209ab1"Il sera bientôt midi, je suis seul chez Livai et j'ai faim, j'ai fouiller dans tout les placard mais il n'y a que des truc à cuire, sauf que je ne sais absolument pas m'occuper de sa cuisine. Elle est bien trop moderne pour moi, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de ma petite cuisine avec ma mère qui y faisait à manger. Alors la dans cette immense truc avec des bouton partout je sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd30c268eb5113b9b8e3cf0cd0dd702c"Je m'attel donc à la préparation, je vais faire un truc simple, un steak et des pâtes. Je prend une casserole, que je remplie d'eau, j'ajoute du sel/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864e1431740c28465a391847eeb33250"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elipse de la préparation (c'est pas très intéressant je préfère passer)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c10fc33969cbe5ab4de02149f3d025b2"Alors que j'etais assis au bar attendant que ma nourriture cuisse, je vis des flammes sortir. J'avais fais de la merde !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238c1c58fd0177d146d5274e2042c014"Alors que le feu allait commencer à se propager à l'intérieur de la maison, quelqu'un entra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b347584bffeabb99cd62eeac293c68ac"Pov Livai/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f84d56b7dcdd2d376dc7338d1d2d433c"J'ouvre la porte. Ça sent le brûler. Je vois quelques flammes à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Je cour coupée le gaz, heureusement il n'y a rien de grave. Je m'approche de la cuisine qui est entièrement vide. Il n'y a plus personne. Merde il est passer se putain de gosse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c93069bba587f13ba8577598a7476c8"J'étais dans tout mes état, j'ai perdu le gamin en une journée. Faut que je le retrouve et vite !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5061c1ab4aaf4626a5dfbf4124481a70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59339355287d56008c450f4af80ebcf0"La poignée tourne et une personne entre. Je la connais, mais que fais cette personne ici ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120b72d86cf1b809c7b485ecff6e8854"-Je t'ai retrouver Eren, ça y est reviens avec moi ~ Tu le sais que tu devrais êtres avec moi ~ Pourquoi es-tu partis ? ~ Tu m'as beaucoup manquer ~ Tu sais tes parents je voulais pas leur faire ca ~ mais il se son mis entre nous, alors j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de les tuers ~ D'ailleurs c'était très plaisant ~ br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors c'est toi !? Je te croyais mon ami(e?) Pourquoi ta fais ça A.../p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63eb7d764ed84516dff1947675fab064"Je me réveille, j'ai froid, avec une pauvre couverture que Livai à du mettre sur moi. Je m'entoure autant que je peux d'elle avant de me lever pour aller récupérer mes vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Livai n'est pas... Je me demande où il est ? Et puis qu'elle heure il est ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f1c51aaa13ea79b8ad52b0950d6f70"Ça y est je me suis habillé, je me décide à sortir cherché mon vavailounet ❤. C'est bizarre qu'il parte comme ça surtout après que l'on est couché ensemble, d'habitude après ce genre de moment il est doux avec moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc35e39bc4920448edaaf31102e1293e"Je vais voir Hanji pour lui demander si elle a vue Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2790b68bd62ee3d787846be90d3b22b6"-Oh Eren ça y est tu es réveillé ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Heu...Oui. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas trop fatigué ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non...tu nous as entendu ? Demandais-je gêner. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui mais en ces surtout en voyant Livai marcher tout à l'heure c'était tellement drôle on aurait dit un pingouin. Dit elle en riant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecb1da74f1c1419af20425c2852ed67b"Je rougis comme pas possible, surtout que si elle à l'entrée elle nous à entendu alors tout le monde doit le savoir aussi. C'est gênant !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f9ebc9409b25d967f6d850afbaf703"-Désolé je ne pensais pas qu'on avait fait tant de bruit...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est pas grave tu sais, C'est normal pour un style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais mais ça peut dérangé certaine personne que je me tape leur chef surtout dans son style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mais non c'est pas notre genre au contraire ont est tous content pour vous. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'ailleurs tu sais où il est ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non aucune idée il est sorti y a une bonne demi-heure je style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'accord bah je vais retourner dans son bureau alors, de toute façon faut que je trouve quoi raconté en rapport de stage parce que la ça va pas aller style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si tu leurs disait la vérité tu devrais leur dire quoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hum...Alors pour commencer mon petit amis qui est le Caporal du poste ma demander en mariage le dimanche donc le soir j'ai pris chère dans mon cul, le lendemain comme j'étais trop crevé j'ai profité de ma journée avec lui en faisant un tour en ville en passant devant mon lycée sinon journée normale. Le lendemain, soit aujourd'hui, j'étais censé bosser sauf que je me suis engueuler avec mon chef de stage et j'ai fini par me le taper dans son bureau avant qu'il disparaisse je ne sais où. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est sur que ça passe moyen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais bon j'ai un peu de ménage à faire si tu vois ce que je veux dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="887d4dd86eaa9b74f8ef7816f65a900d"On rit tout deux ensemble, je pris ensuite les ustensiles pour nettoyer et retourna dans le bureau de Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bcebce9115eaee7557f65330c2b8919"Je m'attela à ma tâche je savais très bien que si je ne le faisait pas Livai me ferai la remarque et il aurait bien raison on en a mis partout, c'est tout collant de partout. Beurk. Même si ça viens de nous ça reste dégueulasse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="477d9f63d0ef3b1e9b2f7d3c72451941"Oh non... Livai... Il m'a d'étain dessus avec ma manie du ménage et de la saleté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feef9606b6f0a1eaadde4e24ae1180a6"Je frote, je frote, depuis déjà une heure est toujours pas de Livai en vu. Mais Putain il est passé où encore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3848d7097baa9e6700bd9ad8fe8b2bc1"Ça y est c'est propre. Enfin.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deef141da85aabd4194bd9e33eb5376a"J'entend du bruit venant des escaliers. Je sors et y vois Livai. Il est la enfin !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a2ae9edefcb6cacd0800f94a79c68a2"Je lui saute dessus, il me rattrape, je m'accroche à son cou. Il m'a manquer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22ac27e0897832d2d795a91af0bc2b1a"-Tu m'as manqué Livai je t'aime ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Excuse moi Eren, je voulais te faire une surprise et comme tu dormais je ne voulais pas te réveiller tu avais l'air si paisible alors je t'ai couvert et je suis partis. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas grave mais tu aurais me laisser un mot pour me prévenir que tu sortais. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Jai pas pensé, désolé.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'inquiète pas. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vois que tu as nettoyer la pièce je suis fière de toi. Dit il avant de m'embrasser. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je savais que ça te ferai plaisir. Dis je essoufflé par notre baisé. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ma surprise ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On passe à la maison pour ce laver et ensuite t'y emmène. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'accord, je me demande ce que tu as bien pu me préparer mon amour ❤.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est nouveau ça aussi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais j'ai envie de faire comme les autres couple et te donner un surnom mignon. T'aimes pas ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si si mais ça me fait bizarre en faite, ces que j'ai pas l'habitude que l'on soit comme ça avec moi enfin à part avec toi mais ça fait encore bizarre. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu t'es pas habitué en deux ans style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je me suis habitué à toi à notre couple, à mes sentiments, à notre amour mais les surnoms mignon pas trop. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu sais que je t'aimes toi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c1a6f89a2bb960a2d62f5205fe9e40c"Je l'embrasse encore une fois. Je ne peux plus me passer de cette sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est si bon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07eb60937e3412f86d9303b7370a9711"-Bon faut peut être qu'on y aille non. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c8b0b56b8328b4e59cf852f43aa204"Je prend ma veste, la met et sors avec Livai. Je salut Hanji en partant. On monte dans la voiture de Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d880eca0d550801d19e63be67474261c"Quand on rentre à la maison je me dirige directement dans la salle de bain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02bf6555e896ba4e077da5c1b27511d5"-Je vais préparé tes affaires pendant que tu te laves. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'accord j'y vais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="611129f534e370433c593ca4d7bb67e8"Je vais à la salle de bain, enlève mon haut, mon bas et entre dans la douche, j'allume l'eau et me met en dessous. Je me lave le corps puis les cheveux, m'interrogeant sur la surprise à la quelle j'allais aller plus tard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cb9f555d8f6915c893db69a6a948984"Une fois propre je sors attachant une serviette autour de ma taille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b4dc240c8e03db635afeafeda554c7e"Je me brosse ensuite les dents, me coiffent avec la main et rejoint ma chambre ou les habits que Livai ma ma préparé son entreposé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f571a888fa1fb75637e7ae9120878aa"Je trouve sur notre lit un élégant costumes que j'ai du mal à enfilé, je me demande de plus en plus ou ont va aller pour que j'ai besoin de m'habiller comme cela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a839a1131de12488519ffa4ce9de0102"Livai arrive et me regarde avec un magnifique regard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66b6c86c8f517b2814ed321ed52368c6"-T'es beau. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je sais. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Très drôle mais je plaisante pas tes magnifique comme ça. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2579397b0f28dfb0f8e8d5ffd1e97668"Livai partis à son tour dans la salle de bain et en sortir seulement une demi heure après avec un costume comme le mien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f8e6aacc37986fe1b28fbe0205db762"-Toi aussi tu es style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci. Maintenant on y va aller viens. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3c825694d1116884940d85c65c51dcf"On remonte à nouveau en voiture et nous dirigeons vers un endroit inconnu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68c473d34d68bc87ff24a98f5e340eb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="526f359ed37443f5edb5cfb06484b013"Je suis en voiture avec Livai pour une destination inconnu. La voiture avance normalement et finis par s'arrête devant un restaurant plutôt chic, un quatre étoile sans aucun doute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62bfe4a0532c64ef310690c95adc4aa1"-C'est magnifique ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et bien c'est ici que l'on mange ce style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Serieux mais ça va te coûter une blinde. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'inquiète pas pour ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="487da49a22b8ef454713b7c938e294ee"On entre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6c9e48d09435c446beb25861863483"-Bonjour messieurs que puis je pour style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Une réservation au nom de Jeager Ackermann./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6bb7b229eb0c8a6d57e630f109cf2b"Jeager Ackermann ? Pourquoi avoir fusionné nos nom de famille ? D'ailleurs on a toujours pas choisit le quel on garde quand on sera marié. J'aimerais devenir mais je ne sais pas si cela convient au second marier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a68c7287e03c5f1a05310ae0587379bf"-Très bien veuillez me suivre. Dit l'homme après avoir inspecté son cahier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e8fa2ec80184a271fb97a6c672278d"On le suivi, il nous amèna à une table un peu éloigné des autres, une spécial couple discret j'imagine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e79969b3506799d56ca57034bed73c5"On s'installe à table et on commence à discuter pour patienter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc4d663a52747686e86c62765adee54" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Quand on sera marié quel nom on prendra, Ackermann ou Jeager ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ne t'ai-je pas mis sur la piste tout à l'heure ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu veux dire que ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui je veux que dans un ans le jour de notre mariage tu deviennes Eren Jeager Ackermann et moi Livai Jeager Ackermann enfin si ça te va. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-oui c'est parfait. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'aime Eren j'ai hâte que tu deviennes pour de bon l'homme qui partagera ma style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je te le promet mon amour ❤./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7435bcd0ae95342ec31fac439cfb5749"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(ils sont trop mignons *fond devant le pouvoir du Ererisme *)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70a34ecdac669a7025fed8b00ccabfab"Le serveur nous apporrtais nos commandes je ne saurais même pas dire ce que c'était tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était délicieux et que j'en aurait bien manger plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7705a076fc82c0c221e257354997aa0a"-Eren, je veux que l'on se marie le jour de ton anniversaire. Le 30 Mars prochain tu auras atteint ta majorité alors nous pourrons le faire sans que la justice viennent nous faire chié. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Moi aussi je le veux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d99ac2a4c9594dc61cbad50d342583d"Je me leva de la chaise pour aller embrasser, seulement au moment où mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes j'entendis le cris d'une femme dans la salle. Je me tourna dans sa direction ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e89b1fa64b8a005c11a83225a50cdab7"-Vous devriez avoir honte jeunes hommes faire ce genre de chose en public est inadmissible ! Je ne permettrai pas que cela ce reproduise sortez d'ici ou j'appelle la police. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est moi la police. Dit Libai en montrant la plaque qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et bien si j'avais su que la police avait ce genre de personne cela ferrai longtemps que j'aurais changé de pays. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et bah casse toi ! Rétorquais je violemment. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oh non vous vous aller partir je veux pouvoir manger ici sans êtres contaminé par vos microbe de sale gay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a65b85b935772bc91af2d421e2a6a8f"Je vis que Livai s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus alors je le pris par le bras, l'embrassa tendrement devant tout le monde, Ils étaient presque tous dégoûté ces monstres puis je serra fermement la veste de mon amant et le tira hors du resto en payant au passage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e44985cafa511f1d67794b994a8099e"On entra tout les deux dans la voiture, et je ne sais pourquoi je me suis mis à chialé comme une fille. Pitoyable ! Je le sais pourtant très bien que je ne serai pas accepter par tout le monde mais je ne mettais pas encore préparé à vraiment faire face à ces connards d'homophobe !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c69ed3ecf97519fa8aa4bab1b36bcbc7"J'ai tellement envie de rentrer de me blottir dans les bras de Livai et de dormir comme rien ne c'était passé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8034f4ab6dc6660162d605c86cc90abf"Ce que l'on fit, cette soirée qui aurait dû êtres super tourne finalement au désastre le plus total./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c40577f9015d969f45ddca76cb2f3a9c"En espérant que la journée de demain ce passe mieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d562f32c7179b39acc57d8592c1d6f05"Je me réveille et vais rejoindre Livai déjà debout. Je l'embrasse des que j'arrive à son niveau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70a58d9d67621ffe01f0ac13c03a5d65"Il a préparé le petit déjeuner, on mange tout et on file tout deux à la douche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="695343612144f0ff5d8eb9b9654e6661"Une fois tout deux prête on monte en voiture direction le poste. J'ai hâte d'y être espérant bosser sur quelque chose parce que sinon va falloir que j'invente tout pour mon rapport./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2260db64d5cdf3349960bc406cf35528"Quand on arrive enfin je pousse la porte et m'apprête à saluer Hanji quand tout à coup je vois...la femme de hier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c76fb059014d130c04459fd86a30a958"-Ah voilà ce son eux dont je vous parle. Dit cette femme en nous désignant tout deux. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bah Madame que voulez vous que je vous dise, il se sont embrassés et alors c'est normal pour un couple. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je ne trouve pas cela normal qu'un policier de ma ville soit vu entrain d'embrasser un autre homme, c'est inadmissible. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Que voulez vous que je fasse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36d47266e2ba077c1a8bfd5a60dd8db5"Ça m'énervait ! Je me décida à partir emmenant Livai avec moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b60e091986985a19f94ae860bc413a15"Quand on entra dans son bureau je me jeta dans le canapé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b7c81e93e7e5c28cf55dda83d0252c"-Ça m'énerve ce genre de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je sais, Moi aussi je sens que cette conne va nous poser des problè style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-J'espère pas, et franchement je trouve ça débile que pour la plus part des gens le fait d'aimé quelqu'un du même sexe soit encore tabou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd041e3040464afcf28c80f15f6fbdb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(perso les couples yaoi ou yuri je trouve ça trop mignon en irl)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="930737eb5acc9a5676ae6dd7ef27e1d7"-Ouais mais les gens sont juste trop style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais, sinon on a une nouvelle enquête ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui un meurtre mais on doit attendre que le cadavre soit ramené ici avant de s'en occuper br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et ça prend combien de temps ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-une heure environ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12b9384d748d754fa09cf90f7f82af53"Une heure plus tard, le cadavre venait d'arriver mais alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la morgue, Erwin nous interpella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64d4629ba728a9222e51d287942ea11b"On le suivi dans son bureau ./p 


	17. Chapter 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a215b1a6f648a964af856db62c8372be"Erwin nous a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau sans nous dire pourquoi. On fit donc ce qu'il nous a dit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a923253402b60ce3960e588021e473"Quand on y entra, on s'assit Livai et moi sur les chaises présente. Que peut il bien vouloir nous dire ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697bab55c2ddba5f49bb577346d4ecd7"-Bon tu veux quoi ? Parce que nous on doit s'occuper d'un cadavre. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Justement c'est de ça dont je doit te parler. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Le meurtre ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non, laisse moi parler. L'enquête t'es retiré, et tu vas êtres muter autre part. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Quoi ? Mais ici c'est le numéro 1 je suis le seul à pouvoir gérer tout ce qu'il se passe. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je le sais mais j'ai pas le choix. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et pourquoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Parce que sinon il va il y a avoir une plainte contre toi et la tu risques de vraiment tout perdre. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et pourquoi quelqu'un porterai plainte contre moi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc58a9dcbaa181f6cd7869822a968df8"Erwin me lança un regard, ce serai de ma faute ? Oh...je vois... Hier soir... C'est à cause de ça... Mais je ne veux pas que Livai est des problèmes à cause de moi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8685a86fa5bbfa03d892a2b1bbf92418"Je me décide à partir en courant. Je m'en veux je ne fais que lui causé du tord !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50a47fbd36c3e60051e6e918111315a1"Je pars je ne sais pas où, je m'enfonce je ne sais même plus ou, je suis totalement perdu, je m'arrête, En me tenant à un mur pour reprendre mon souffle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dc49226100e13c29630aba50e765919"Je fini par m'évanouir de fatigue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02b540f29f4c3eebf9735f93fd3e99fd"Je comprends pas alors que l'on parlait avec Erwin, Eren est partit tout d'un coup sans donner d'explication. Je suis parti à sa poursuite mais il a de trop grande jambe je suis incapable de le rattraper quand il est comme ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aef4799341dbad4158975bf66938d625"Rah ! Ça m'énerve quand il fait ça je m'inquiète moi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530f7effe5f821c5eadff8eb1f36a093"J'ouvre les yeux je sais pas où je suis. J'ai mal partout, j'y vois rien, j'ai les yeux bandés. Merde ! J'ai peur maintenant qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bdc76cd6c250955ea619c90962c3958"-Alors ça y est tu es réveillé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e27e70eda110d7edfe702deacb358d65"Je ne connais pas cette voix. Livai j'ai besoin de toi.../p 


	18. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e06ca4317b49498a9d109dabbd4d926"Cela fait maintenant 3 jours qu'Eren est parti. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, je m'inquiète pour lui. Si seulement il pouvait revenir.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="645b06057e72e2a46a395490b258d94b"Je reste dans le noir, à la maison, je fais une sorte de déprime. Je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Je me sens fautif, si seulement j'avais pu le rattrapé !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3d77f16a1b972dd2666b55b7f4461f"Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je sais la, j'ai froid, peur, je veux rentrer chez moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e58a11579489ff25424ed1c2de7105"Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien avalé. J'ai faim, je serai même capable de manger la poussière. J'en peux plus. Je ne sais même pas qui m'a emmené ici ni pourquoi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe10b5044641b952c597641a3bfe997"J'espère que ce n'est pas encore Armin qui fait de la merde. Je ne pense pas, cette voix je ne l'ais pas reconnu ce n'est donc pas lui mais alors qui ça peux être ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e19dd2484dcbb0d8e2f7d776c5e3dd8d"Je pleure... Encore...Toujours... Je suis pitoyable. Si Livai me voyait il me ferai la remarque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9872ad0f9977057305f254e5a61bb22"Livai.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8e1f888f12ff7a374b2c02a7692218f"J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manque tellement. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai mal au coeur d'être loin de toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858b2d1eb10b17837241992cd5571b26"J'entends un bruit. Mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82dc2e1e4c0617e6ebee1db09ef6c21f"La porte s'ouvre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b12763ee3c773a4da0aa8389e20bd5d"-Alors Eren tu vas bien ? désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné à manger plus tôt mais j'étais occupé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbe9413b0b6e625586f8e4fe8c9038a2"Je ne répondit pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4264271b4fbd5fdc271094a6a27a9916"-Tas perdu ta langue ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0dbff0c583302f015f3e32cc75f710"Je lui lança un regard plein de haine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2f603ef3b4e1c09744ab4ba60c189a"-Bon bah ta pas l'air décidé je vais donc te laisser seul je reviendrai dans quelques jour voir si tu vas bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="006353ecac74c950c6cb92a7f8bef371"Il parti j'étais seul à nouveau. Ma seule compagnie était mes pensés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7920ccc04768c35ff6a8edcf813a96c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"7 jours plus tard./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="094add9a0e8f2a219e3471ae9140e0bd"Dix jours, dix jour que Eren à disparu. J'ai de plus en plus peur pour lui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f774873206b3b53ed42256b6697d2095"Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas le choix faut que j'aille bosser. Je me prépare donc, une fois fait je prend ma voiture et pars. Avec la disparition d'Eren je n'ai pas été muté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0430096c8a23834fba3b916094152c"Heureusement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bca3cd959a0b5d2a1a1ee2c646b53261"J'arrive. Hanji viens me voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970afb1e96082443d148c8ff869fdba2"-Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ? Ta vu ta tête retourne chez toi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'inquiète pas ça va. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Non rentre je vais pas te laisse resté comme ça dans ton é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je veux retrouver Eren ! Alors je viens vous style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Livai...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Quoi ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-C'est pas nous qui nous occupons de la recherche. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Alors vous faites quoi pour le retrouver ?! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Répond ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Rien.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda020bba795c4d1c0a299e0fae80a56"Je pris la direction du bureau d'Erwin et y entra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d3dbaf797c69e473d227329bde043b"-J'ai à te parler ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'écoute. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pourquoi personne ici n'est à la recherche d'Eren ?! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On à d'autre chose à faire de plus important. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu te fou de ma gueule j'espère ! D'autre affaire ? Comme quoi vous êtes tous la à rien foutre ! Je vais le retrouver tous seul mon Eren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="120bd62cf9cdb861090d08edf3155db7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6437f63c93c2996142b2417e12b9d87b"Je me sens mal, j'ai compter une semaine depuis la dernière visite de l'inconnu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dfd6c7aac45afbc99b644faf3ec272b"Je veux rentrer chez moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c5ff947af37c2d936f004eb2a924b01"Je sens mon esprit quitter mon corps. Je ne respire plus. Je.../p 


	19. Chapter 19

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e892df5859dfbe35ac64dca5f231333f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1 ans plus tard./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c43db6535bf1043b3e56fab684b1d30"Une année que je suis sans nouvelles de lui. Un an que je le cherche tout les jours... Du moin avant, car la je vit reclu chez moi, toujours dans le noir. Je suis dans cette état depuis deux mois, Depuis le jour de notre rencontre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c0a6561c3943ec3af7cacb639d3e1f"Je ne sais pas s'il m'a quitté, s'il a été élevé, s'il est vivant... Mort je n'en sais rien et je ne le serai sans doute jamais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="918538632b9eb7c7783bde9838691d6e"Je n'ai pas réussi à quitter ce monde malgré quatre tentative de suicide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96cc607282a38ec68676cb43ec6cbffa"Je voudrai le revoir, l'embrasser à nouveau, le sentir sur ou sous moi à nouveau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b629bb62a5fc56f4e1d87baf775dccd2"Il me manques./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdc4575da76f001fcfae4c523463556a"Je l'aime ça c'est sur.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b8e36596ddbe3fcea49719e1feb194"Je ne peux vivre sans lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b1028127f53a341936b89d6bbc473c6"Mais la vie ne veut me laisser quitté cette terre, ce monde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4e6c5a3d382668490504475a6190afe"Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis épuisé, j'ai mal au yeux à force de pleurer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7198009dd2599a030e69ed3e20210d4"Je veux mourir...c'est la seule chose que je veux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd5c4eaac6ad13ae2c9619d978d9db0b"Je suis sorti de cette endroit horrible, hier j'ai réussi à m'évader. Mais je ne sais pas où je suis. Je n'ai pas la forme j'ai un peu de mal à tenir debout. J'ai envie de revoir l'amour de ma vie. Mais je ne sais pas comment rentrer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225f9f2c2aa18eb54a4f52e57bc7e888"Je dois le faire ! Pour lui... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient. S'il va bien ? S'il a refait sa vie ? J'espère pas. S'il a déménagé ? S'il a été muté ? Comment il a prit ma disparition ? S'il ma cherché ? S'il me cherche toujours ? S'il m'en veux d'être parti ? Sûrement. S'il m'aime toujours ? S'il veux toujours m'épouser ? Je ne sais pas...j'espère qu'il va bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c774121417a6c23555daacba42de9d"Je cours dans une sorte de forêt. Je vais aussi vite que je peux, je suis essoufflé. J'ai mal aux poumons mais je n'arrête pas je veux rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29ba8bf9fae9e50f75a8c8d547a92b28"Je cour encore et toujours, j'ai mal au pied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cc73078c7e630d7601505f32ad643a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deux jours plus tard./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238268d196273f93c5e8c17968bd025b"Je me réveille, j'ai froid, un mal de dos et de pied horrible. Je continue d'avancer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203526d82986c72e9862eb7b09f04d39"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Quelques heures plus tard/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c72c4599fb8eedeadfcdc4aae56d4cd9"J'arrive enfin à une ville. J'entre dans l'un des magasins et va voir le serveur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fc9a992422b470702f0bcc08ac80ec3"-Bonjour monsieur que puis je pour vous ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-La ville de shinganshina c'est loin d'ici ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-A trois jours de voiture à peu près. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'accord merci/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593460a6fe8e09b7c745dbb2b057e893"Je m'apprêtais à quitter l'endroit quand le serveur m'appela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea248b55ead791479663c9899887d16"-Jeune homme je vous l'offre. Dit il en montrant un café./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41bad5684ac4b7d87a1abb4f360c8d39"Je le rejoins au bar et on discuta pendant que je buvais mon café./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db2230d978f0126a694e475b135e5a9b"-Vous venez d'où jeune homme ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-De Shinganshina. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Vous êtes jeune pour venir ici tout seul mon garçon. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren. Je m'appelle Eren. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren ! Eren Jeager ?! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui pourquoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Le copain de Livai ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu le connais tu sais s'il va bien ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui je le connais on a vécu un certain temps ensemble quand j'étais plus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu sais s'il va bien ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pas vraiment ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Mais tu n'avais pas disparu toi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Si j'ai réussi à m'évader il y à quelques jours et j'ai commencé à tenter de rentrer chez moi comme je le pouvais. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vais t' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Vraiment ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui aller suis moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf66807ac41408e86febcead6642e44"On parti en direction et sa voiture. On y monta et on parti direction Livai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f243e20261e4f58bdff653271a600a7"-Au faites je m'appelle Farlan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d90c64eaa22b688ea95d6b1501dfaa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"3 jours plus tard./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8d88fe2bb2dee49289b7a8503e29b7"On est enfin arrivé à Shinganshina, Dans quelques minutes je vais le retrouver j'ai hâte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1fbe86ceae74017439da295d904a9b4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Quelques minutes plus tard./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb6a77bf09a7e999005ef599074ccd07"Je suis devant notre maison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c82aa1cac3eddff1fe112894a8d073f9"-Bon je passerai dans quelques jour prendre des nouvelles la vous avez besoin d'être style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-D'accord merci pour tout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45baff9797cbb5f041e3cb1b4f0df428"Je frappe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51f10329156f17b6c931a830caa8fd24"J'attends. Après plusieurs minutes la porte s'ouvre. Je ne vois que c'est Livai, je l'embrasse aussi fort que je peux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="029dc3deae9213ee3525f47726eac1e7"Après une minutes je cesse notre baisé et remarque la fatigue sur son visage, le fait qu'il soit encore plus blanc qu'avant, Ses yeux rougit. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aab08a86b2b5755560500ed2c370edc"Quand il se rend contre que c'est moi qui lui fait fasse je vois ses yeux pétiller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b53c50e4bcc737dfaa3ca6befd737a5"-E... Ren ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui mon amour je suis de retour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21ad98f3e5a6e7a330f7f2d8fb62bc52"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p 


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db381706f5c56e6790f627e2c17153be"Je ne rêve pas ? Est ce vraiment Eren que j'ai devant moi ? Mon Eren ? J'ai envie de chialer. Il est enfin revenu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20078b6032b12c2b1bf8523b2c3fa459"Je le fais entrer dans la maison. On va s'asseoir aux bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ef1f31358125739a9db684133ebaf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Eren/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41ac5b17ca8c3d6d0134725598537b1b"Je suis de retour dans ma maison. Livai me fait le suivre jusqu'au bar. La maison est poussiéreuse et très peu rangé. Il ne doit vraiment pas êtres bien...il est en vie c'est le plus important./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73e32a026af12ffd48afcc9afd18437"Il me sert un café que je bois rapidement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ac5f9250516bed78b0e0f789772859"J'ai du mal à lancer le dialogue. C'est compliqué je ne sais pas trop quoi le dire après c'est un an de disparition enfin d'enlèvement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7d0ed077d341c16057297f6333ab3db"-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda t'il. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-À peu près et toi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je pense que ça se voit. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ou-ouais... Désolé c'est ma faute. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu étais ou ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je ne sais pas. J'ai été enlevé. J'ai réussi à m'évader que la semaine dernière et un "amis" à toi un certain farlan que j'ai rencontré ma ramené ici. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vois. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, Tu es la seule chose qui m'a retenu en vie pendant tout ce temps. Je t'aime style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu Peux pas imaginer à quel point ma manqué Eren, je n'ai pas su vivre sans toi j'en suis désolé. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'as pas à l'être si j'étais resté à tes côtés ça ne se serai pas produit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb407629180c561f2c62db534c9708d"Livai se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Une preuve de tendresse qui est plus que rare chez lui. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable bien au contraire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1557869adc105bed4a6c2657a7040ab1"-J'ai envie d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit mon amour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="568d45ec322fb9655ec9b8f02aabb4b0"Je partis dans notre chambre. J'entra dans la pièce sombre je me déshabilla et m'allonga dans le lit froid avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir paisiblement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b347584bffeabb99cd62eeac293c68ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8afe08496183111bb4c80c353d89c3b"C'est bien lui. Je ne rêve pas. Il est de retour. Celui pour qui je vis et pour qui j'ai voulus plusieurs fois mourir. Je suis tellement heureux que quelques larmes perles sur mes joues. J'ai toujours espéré qu'il revienne et mon voeux c'est enfin réalisé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f646ae89ebae94687a3becb899673295"Je termine mon café et par le rejoindre dans notre lit. Je ne dors pas contrairement à lui, je le regarde, Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pu le faire. Je joue avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Je sens que je vais déjà mieux, même si cela ne fait que peut de temps qu'il est arrivé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f5f11ee9d2d5dd22e8e5a883b2033dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le lendemain matin ./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6415f05acfbc487ff9b1c01521f362a9"Alors que je réveille Eren n'est plus la./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aacdb2c7938ef1af421d16627f8f16e"C'était un rêve ? Rien qu'un rêve une fois de plus...j'y est trop cru./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1539792bde4e8d483085bf25ebbb26aa"Comme à mon habitude, je me remet sous ma couette et attend sans rien faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eba0db5a5016975679e802ae6ea581d"-Livai ! J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner viens manger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f0e7bae36ccc8ec893a84e67f3ad4b"J'ai pas rêvé c'est bel et bien Eren qui m'a appelé. J'ai pas rêvé ? Il est vraiment la./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38285b0ad96d1ea158d6fccd6c87a754"Je descend donc dans le salon. Je remarque qu'il a fait le ménage, chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis trois mois. Je le rejoins à table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196410188a9d174adb0893665373f337"Il m'embrasse après c'être levé. J'ai tant cette sensation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b51a5a2890cb04255a0f848817fc646c"Une fois qu'on se décide à ce lâché ont mange. Je le rend compte que j'avais faim. Il est vrai que je ne mangeai plus correctement. Eren se mit au fourneau plusieurs fois pour combler mon appétit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a1fd23cfbebebbf09eaf414cfb79a1"Je l'aime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe011479f32343e4538d763a0949128"-Livai pourquoi on irai pas voir les autres aujourd'hui ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mes collèges ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui. Dit il en souriant br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pourquoi pas. Prononçais je avant de lui rendre son sourire. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'es beau quand tu souris. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ab05bdcb8779b92cefec626bfbee94f"On parti prendre une douche ensemble avant de s'habiller et de partir au poste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80449da101ca76aa560e34910f86dc10"On y arriva peu de temps après. On entra et je vis Hanji venir me voir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="072278f365107fecf738392786042caa"-Livai ça fait longtemps comment ça va ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Mieux depuis que Eren est revenu. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Eren ? Revenu ? Mais c'est impossible style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et pourquoi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et bien parce que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18018e9e8fc3076dd1831b9e7bebb130"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Que va lui dire Hanji ? Donner vous hypothèse./span/p 


	21. Chapter 21

A la base ce chapitre était le dernier sauf que l'on ma demander une suite ^^

Eren vient me rejoindre pendant qu'Hanji parlait.

-Livai, Eren il est mort y a un an il à été percuté par une voiture près de toi. T'es sur que ça va ?

Mensonge. Elle ment. Eren il est la avec moi. Elle me ment mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Surtout que c'est pas crédible.

-Hanji tu es bête, Eren il est la. Dis je en le pointant du doigt.

Je vis le visage d'Hanji s'assombrir et devenir triste, Au bord des larmes.

-Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête.  
-Livai, il n'est pas la. Eren. Il n'y a personne la ou tu me montre. Je sais que tu as du mal à l'accepter mais il est mort Eren est mort. Il faut que tu le comprenne il ne reviendra pas.

Elle Me la dit si sèchement. Eren mort, Mais ce matin encore il m'a préparé le petit déjeuner, je l'ai vu cuisiner, j'ai dormi avec lui. Je suis fou ? Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Il est vivant ou il est mort.

-Livai.

Je me retourne c'est Eren qui me parle.

-Elle dit vrai tu sais, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je préférai que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place, un proche de préférence, Et tout tes amis sont ici alors je vais te le dire. Je suis mort Livai, elle te dit la vérité. Ce jour où j'ai quitté cette endroit j'ai couru longtemps très longtemps jusqu'à me perdre jusqu'à moment où j'ai été percuté par une voiture je n'arrivai plus à respirer. J'ai fini par mourir quelques minutes plus tard car le conducteur a fait un délit de fuite. Il n'a jamais été retrouvé. Je suis désolé je ne suis pas réel, je ne vis que dans ta tête tout ce que je viens de te dire tu le sais déjà sauf que tu as bloqué ton esprit à se sujet tu t'es créé de faux souvenir, jusqu'à même me créé moi. Ton amour pour moi, Eren est plus fort que ta raison.  
-Tu ments je sais que tu es vivant.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-A qui tu parles Livai.

-IL EST VIVANT ARRÊTÉ DE TOUS LE MENTIR JE SAIS QUE C'EST DES CONNERIES ON EST FAIT POUR PASSER NOTRE VIE ENSEMBLE EREN TU NE PEUX PAS M'ABANDONNER.

Je m'en souviens ça y est, c'est vrai il est mort. Il m'a laissé seul. Pourquoi tu ma fais ça ? Je t'aime moi ! Si tu meurt alors moi aussi.

Dans un ultime mouvement je prend l'arme d'Hanji la met contre ma tempe et tire en prononçant pour la dernière fois ces mots :

-Je t'aime Eren...


	22. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a52b9abd252d178ba8d91fa6962885de"J'enrend mon téléphone sonner. J'ouvre les yeux, le prend et répond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0208423c3ee3289fd3f64c5c31938147"-Allô ? Prononçais-je pas réveillé. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bonjour Livai désolé de te réveiller si tard mais j'ai une nouvelle pour style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Acouche. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Tu te souviens du mec qui avait enlevé Eren la première fois ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ouais Armin chez pas quoi et alors ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On la retrouver. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Vraiment ! C'est une super nouvelle. Il va être mis en taule ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Il à une audience la semaine prochaine en attendant il reste au poste. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok faites bien attention à style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-T'inquiète pas quelqu'un est sur son dos tout le temps. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok je passerai peut-être dans la journée avec Eren. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Vous allé bien tout les deux ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Moi oui je vais un peu mieux même si je suis encore fatiguée, Mais je suis tellement heureux qu'Eren soit revenu à mes côtés, Mais je ne sais pas trop comment il va lui, On a pas encore trop eu le temps de parler. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ok je vois j'espère que tout redeviendra comme avant rapidement. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je te laisse à plus. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-A plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4725b362e514ad3be797981971559919"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Hanji/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9700c312cb05707a955b8b8c9749136e"Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme chez Livai, c'est rare qu'il parle autant et donne ses sentiments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bf6161a766ead727ab59219d754e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pov Livai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733432685d54c859fdfc44c0a2366c4a"Je suis fatigué je décide donc de me rendormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203526d82986c72e9862eb7b09f04d39"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Quelques heures plus tard/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10c9ce3f8165b40477200ebe3b2a3ce3"Je le réveille une nouvelle fois, Eren n'est pas la. Encore un rêve ? Je ne sais pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d75b8298695de925a83fe6d2bd5f7fd"Je décide de descendre, Eren est au fourneau. Comme dans mon rêve. Je m'approche. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2ba6e016d14c68629be2d75c6705525"-Mon amour je t'ai entendu, allez vient me dire bonjour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67b946827cf9335ea7de6a96f66bddbc"Ah bah si il m'a entendu finalement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d96d2266f0a1724ad2877d36210f1219"Je passe dans son dos, accroche mes mains autour de sa taille et l'embrasse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02ffb5f77c507e6b2bfe388e431dba21"-Bonjour Eren. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bonjour Livai dit Eren qui s'était tourné vers moi pour m'embrasser à son tour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc7b60360a3b221aa895bba2a955ebd"Eren fini de préparer le petit déjeuner et on s'installa à table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c380266ceb83f5848307022470da20"-Eren, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Dit moi tout br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Armin, il est en prison. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Enfin ! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il va aller en prison mais je le saurais saurai sous style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Dis. tu penses que c'est lui qui m'a enlever la deuxième fois aussi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je ne sais pas faudra demander à Hanji tout à l'heure. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-On Va aller la voir ! Super ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée voir tout le monde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cea44ee1fa403577d36f68d9a7356d1"On fini notre repas, ont s'habilla et ont parti tout deux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18589cb64372fd4cd4f248021bf095a3"Ont y arriva rapidement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ef14a1ac2ccf5d7d8b8e53d51bd160"-Salut les style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Bonjour style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Comment tu vas style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ça Va et toi ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ça va. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je voulais te demander. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je t'é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Livai ma dit pour Armin et je voulais savoir si tu savais si c'était lui pour la deuxième fois style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui ont à du il y a une heure ou deux ils nous a tout avoué, apparemment la deuxième fois il aurait engagé quelqu'un mais c'était bel et bien lui. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Merci Hanji. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-De rien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bcd1a65a8bdba51ccd866ce2116a1b8"Ont resta avec Hanji et mon ancienne escouade à discuter durant toute l'après-midi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c473f3fd8d771ab5376ce248008983"Vers 19h ont décida de rentrer chez nous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ddbee37867766ff606e56958bef7a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deux mois plus tard/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b18e1e76fec663dc59dbc53adea7c4b6"Déjà deux mois que Eren est de retour, ont va tout les deux beaucoup mieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea6bf9426333a1e09c3224004d4b310"Ce soir ont va au resto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630012966116aa0de658229c377152fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le soir/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c82b16fbba455a812340b974a23015d9"Nous en sommes déjà à la fin du repas. Ont parle pas vraiment mais ont se regarde intensément, amoureusement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bf421aa7ef0f795483fe51f65b7d272"Peu avant que le désert n'arrive je me lève, me place à côté de lui. Il est tourné vers moi. Il a l'air perturbé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3107794117e591e5b6dada066f5ff378"Je dépose un genou à terre. Met ma main dans ma poche. Je vois qu'Eren à vu la ou je voulais en venir. Je sors de ma poche une petit boite que j'ouvre pour lui. Elle contient une magnifique bague./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6725e2ea6fd5cff0f2c91005b9a9c4ed"-Eren Jeager acceptes tu une seconde fois d'accepter ma demande en mariage en te promettant que cette fois rien ne m'empêchera de te dire oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df677b206a615bfdd29dec5ae2f3df19"Eren me releva en posant ses mains sur ma tête avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9b912a01e8abedd77e668524608f7af"-Oui je le veux je veux qu'on se disent oui une bonne fois pour toute. Je t'aime. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Moi aussi je t'aime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c212c8aa1ffe83f2efed81d4f6d2a82d"Toute la salle se mit à nous applaudir. Ca fait plaisir de tomber sur des gens qui respecte notre amour pour une fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="019960b8a4d036700c505f575932890a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p 


	23. Chapter 23

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca71e4462f29e8e848586d659961d797"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Six mois plus tard/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4380e7a15c55f2c3356c61f15ee81ee"C'est le grand jour, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais épousé l'homme de ma vie. Je suis impatient et stressé. Ont aura mis près de deux ans pour faire ce mariage alors faut pas se rater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2353eb96ce9a6a850046ac9b80ed161a"Dans une heure la cérémonie va démarrer. Je suis prêt j'ai déjà mis mon costume, je ne sais pas encore comment Eren va être, j'ai hâte de le savoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3f0db8d176c7b80469991d8d6b6eda"Ma tenue est plutôt belle, il s'agit d'un costume deux pièces noir et rouge ainsi que d'une paire de chaussures assorti. Mais cheveux... Bah...j'y est pas trop touché ils sont très bien au naturel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4829f5cddadf77eff722a4534ed36fd"Ça y est il est l'heure d'aller à la mairie. Je monte dans la voiture accompagné d'Hanji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c2c0df172bc534f8da336c51fbae0aa"On s'arrête devant le bâtiment où nous allons échangé nos consentements. J'ai vraiment la boule au ventre. J'arrive avant Eren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc12482f6cdfc5f3701bff94c42b8c1b"Quelques minutes plus tard mon homme arrive à son tour. Il sort d'une belle voiture blanche avec un costume blanc et noir qui lui va plus que bien. Il est vraiment beau comme cela. Si je me souviens bien c'est son amis Jean qui la aidé à choisir, il a de bon goût./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e7c244792876ea1ddaabf4c45e6c6cd"Eren s'approche de moi en rougissant légèrement. Il me prend la main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd3b2bd36ab70ee80a4f1965439910a"-Tu es magnifique Livai. Me dit il en souriant bêtement. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ton aussi mon amour. Je t'aime. Répondis-je. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui moi aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="532347b90b632645d589ab6a27b9235d"On entra ensuite dans le magnifique monument, décoré spécialement pour l'événement qui se tiendrai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a866d84bc72ad37e6bc71239c0f98e"On s'avance tout deux main dans la main jusqu'à l'endroit où se tien le maire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="674f86ebeaa96494592900bb259821d1"Nos amis et précieux collège son tous présent sans exception, les amis d'Eren, de son lycée. Nous n'avons plus de famille donc seul nos amis qui forme notre deuxième famille sont à nos côté en ce jour si spécial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2a972ae12dae3c9a6ef2a22f27b18c0"Le maire commence sont speatch habituelle avec plein de phrase que je n'écoute pas trop occupé à regardé celui qui sera bientôt mon mari. Quand le moment des consentement arrive je reprend mon sérieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="088c6767e9f58ecee641da9f9470f5c0"-Monsieur Livai Ackermann souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Eren Jeager ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui je le veux plus que tout au monde. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et vous Eren Jeager souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Livai Ackermann ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui je le veux. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vous déclare maintenant uni par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b85915eac5cdd68ab864b352e83a26e"Je ne perdis pas une minute pour coller les lèvres de mon jeune mari contre les mienne, permettent à nos langues de se rejoindre. Ont resta comme ça un bon moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0a0cf94bbe492fe66416026c74b430"-Les deux jeune marié vont à présent faire un discours pour leur conjoint je vous prierai donc de garder le silence pendant cet instant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91fb9ce8eb0772b2304a2edda68ed70"Je me lança le premier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fb0e0bb634836ab3dc580bcb15e59f7"-Eren, Ça fait longtemps que je te connais, Tu as été mon demi frère pendant un moment on a passé de merveille moment ensemble, puis tu es partis. De nombreuses années plus tard j'ai fini par te retrouver pas avec de super conditions mais tout de même, tu as commencé à vivre avec moi, je me suis rappelé tout ce que je ressentais pour toi étant enfant et ce que je ressentirai toujours pour toi. Plus tard tu as disparu pas très longtemps cette fois la mais ça a quand même été très difficile. Tu es revenu et la ça été vraiment magique je pensais pas êtres autant fou de toi. Je t'ai demandé une premiere fois en mariage, j'aurai aimé le faire cette fois la mais tu as disparu j'ai été vraiment mal heureusement tu es revenu j'ai vraiment compris à ce moment où je t'ai cru mort que je serai capable de me tuer pour pour toi mais maintenant tu es à mes côtés pour le reste de notre vie à tout les et quoi qu'il se passe je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi. Je t'aime Eren Jeager et je suis heureux que tu sois enfin mien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ff1d041d9d4854ccd6b139d32a81dfa"Je vis qu'Eren avait des larmes qui ccoulaient. Il prit quand même la parole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a47b3035b84756ad80dd3a247ab0efc"-Livai depuis ce jour où tu m'as recueilli j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous sans que je ne savait quoi au début. Le lendemain de notre premiere fois ensemble tu m'as annoncé notre lien en ayant peur que je te laisse pour ça, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Tu es toi alors peu importe que tu sois de ma famille, dans mes emnemis ou n'importe quoi d'autre je t'aime et mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais brisé par un quelconque lien de sang. Tu m'as beaucoup protégé et le jour où tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi restera gravé dans mes souvenirs pour toujours, ce jour où tu m'as demandé en mariage devant tous nos amis doit bien être le second c'était tellement parfait, Comme toi. J'ai aussi été éloigné de toi alors même si c'est moment son encore douloureux ta présence me soigne et m'apaise plus que n'importe quoi. Il y a six mois tu m'as redemander en mariage dans ce restaurant j'ai une fois de plus dit oui, Et je te le promet peut importe le nombre de fois où tu me posera cette question je te dirai oui Oui et encore oui. Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi tu es le sens de ma vie, Tu es Livai Ackermann mon mari./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="255beb6b245d924d5759c36b8109479a"On pleurait tout les deux à cause des propos de l'autre. Ce qu'il venait de me dire ma tellement touché./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ab330d44f865956f5e03843c3ce37e4"On se mit ensuite nos anneau signifiant une fois pour toute notre appartenance à l'autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf9aa9c74ee278460f6332890feee0f"On quitta ensuite la mairie en s'embrassant de nombreuse fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42eca66fb50d6f3ef50b7738638bdd4e"On se rendit ensuite dans la salle de fête ou allez se dérouler notre soirée. L'endoit avait été soignesment préparé par Eren et bien évidemment nettoyer par moi même./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd7f0e7950a12b5419e62f70335885b"La soirée fut très sympa et agité, On a bien mangé, dansé et même chanté. Le plus plus beau jour de ma vie. Y a même trop de bonheur en moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ae5f9870a1b91d14b22e5e98e47bc3"J'avais quand même hâte à la fin de la soirée car je savais qu'après ont partait en lune de miel et ça ça me faisait plus qu'envie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19600ff3193f26e6bebe3529537708b6"Cette fin arriva assez rapidement, notre voiture nous ramèna à la maison pour que l'on prennent nos valises avant que l'on parte pour l'aéroport. Le trajet en voiture fut plus tôt long, le temps avant le vol aussi d'ailleurs, Mais une fois monté dans l'avion c'était assez rapide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2cca036fff627a75cf67ee6109c1f85"On avait décidé pour cette lune de miel de partir une semaine au Japon ça faisait un moment qu'on voulait tout les deux y aller alors on c'est dit que c'était le bon moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c6e7752f6101355f5406dcc4464ac3"Après une dizaine d'heure de vol on arriva. On alla directement à l'hôtel, On avait pris un 4 étoile on fait tout dans les règles de l'art et puis ont risque d'être bruillant faudrai pas réveillé tout le monde non plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="487e0d59377ef2b4300612c53a3da0bf"On monta dans notre chambre directement, on ne pris même pas la peine de défaire nos valises qu'on se lança sûr notre lit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81659f3ec7b0446a6fed6eb99dfb2706" LEMON br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad05519a7c523e872272d67d4ff47220"Je commença à embrasser Eren sûr la bouche, puis je commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour lui embrasser le torse. Il commençais déjà à gémir sous mes baisé ce qui est plus que plaisant. J'enlèva à mon tour mon haut, Eren se léchait les lèvres en me regardant avec envie. Je ne le laissa pas prendre le dessus en l'embrassant à nous et en lui murmurant à l'oreille tu vas resté en dessous rêve pas avant que je ne me mette à mordiller cette dernière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b17a11e30f5f19618f1d6e3795f485"Je me mis ensuite à la tâche de lui enlèver son pantalon. Ce que ne fis facilement et rapidement. Je lécha ensuite le caleçon qui contenait le membre déjà dur de mon époux. Plus je passais dessus plus c'est gémissent s'intensifiais en vitesse et en son. Je me décida à enlever le tissu qui le gênait temps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d161a55cedee01e67e9f9115582e910"Je me déshabilla ensuite complètement, me retrouvant enfin nu devant l'homme que j'aime pour notre première fois Marié en étant en plus dominant ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970e32fb5d65a9da84067cacc783017b"Je retourne au dessus de mon compagnon pour l'embrasser avant d'enfoncer un premier doigt en lui ce qui à l'air de lui faire mal, je fais donc de long va et viens pour le détendre. Une fois qu'il c'est plus ou moins habitué je rentre un second doigt qui le fait crier douleur et de plaisir en même temps, Pour que je plaisir soit plus intense j'augmente la cadence sûr son sexe. Je commence à bougé mais doigt en lui, je place un troisième doigt qui n'a pas l'air de trop sentir par rapport au précédent. Je fais bouger mais doigt avant de finir par les retirer, et m'efoncé en lui dans un violent coup de rein. Plus mes coups de reins étaient profond et rapide plus Eren gémissait ce qui me donnait envie de continuer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32363794061624a0ae10150cd763d22c"Après un incalculable nombre de coup de rein Eren jouit en nos torse et rapidement moi en lui. Finalement même avec l' Isolation je pense qu'on à du nous entendre mes bon tant pis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1aa22a2b19b75f5e724be9cd0c5aa6"On fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisé par notre acte ainsi que le vole et le décalage horaire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a371f57941bc08e745871cbfa9ad8118"Le lendemain on ne pu pas sortir car Eren avait trop mal pour ce lèver, j'ai donc passé la journée à m'occuper de lui. Le reste de la semaine nous avons visité Tokyo, acheté plein de choses, super bien mangé. Cette semaine à été vraiment genial. J'espère qu'on pourra le refaire vite mais la c'est déjà le moment du retour on fini de faire nos valises et ont remonte dans l'avion. Le voyage paraît plus long que la dernière fois mais on est quand même vite chez nous. Ça fait du bien de rentré. Comme on est crevé on décide d'aller ce coucher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b68af19a427f63a32e9a2013a318b40"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Un an plus tard/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="425f0730ea71470570f834712e698b0d"Aujourd'hui on fête nos un ans de mariage et pour fêter ça nous avons Eren et moi on bonheur d'acceuillir un nouveau membre dans notre famille. Non ni moi ni Eren ne sommes tombés enceinte car de toute façon c'est quelque chose d'impossible pour des hommes. Non on à pris un solution plus réaliste on a décidé d'adopter une petite fille, elle s'appelle Cavaillon span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(comprendra qui pourra XD) /spanet ressemble beaucoup à Eren, mes cheveux, même forme de visage sauf quel a la couleur de mes yeux. Elle est magnifique j'espère que nous serons de bon parents pour elle mes ça devrai aller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0efab0ec0c1cc69a26cdec7d48de6a5"Fin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992886fe130e1455a0f3835905084c76"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p 


	24. Chapter 24

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca71e4462f29e8e848586d659961d797"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Six mois plus tard/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4380e7a15c55f2c3356c61f15ee81ee"C'est le grand jour, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais épousé l'homme de ma vie. Je suis impatient et stressé. Ont aura mis près de deux ans pour faire ce mariage alors faut pas se rater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2353eb96ce9a6a850046ac9b80ed161a"Dans une heure la cérémonie va démarrer. Je suis prêt j'ai déjà mis mon costume, je ne sais pas encore comment Eren va être, j'ai hâte de le savoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3f0db8d176c7b80469991d8d6b6eda"Ma tenue est plutôt belle, il s'agit d'un costume deux pièces noir et rouge ainsi que d'une paire de chaussures assorti. Mais cheveux... Bah...j'y est pas trop touché ils sont très bien au naturel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4829f5cddadf77eff722a4534ed36fd"Ça y est il est l'heure d'aller à la mairie. Je monte dans la voiture accompagné d'Hanji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c2c0df172bc534f8da336c51fbae0aa"On s'arrête devant le bâtiment où nous allons échangé nos consentements. J'ai vraiment la boule au ventre. J'arrive avant Eren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc12482f6cdfc5f3701bff94c42b8c1b"Quelques minutes plus tard mon homme arrive à son tour. Il sort d'une belle voiture blanche avec un costume blanc et noir qui lui va plus que bien. Il est vraiment beau comme cela. Si je me souviens bien c'est son amis Jean qui la aidé à choisir, il a de bon goût./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e7c244792876ea1ddaabf4c45e6c6cd"Eren s'approche de moi en rougissant légèrement. Il me prend la main./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bd3b2bd36ab70ee80a4f1965439910a"-Tu es magnifique Livai. Me dit il en souriant bêtement. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ton aussi mon amour. Je t'aime. Répondis-je. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui moi aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="532347b90b632645d589ab6a27b9235d"On entra ensuite dans le magnifique monument, décoré spécialement pour l'événement qui se tiendrai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a866d84bc72ad37e6bc71239c0f98e"On s'avance tout deux main dans la main jusqu'à l'endroit où se tien le maire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="674f86ebeaa96494592900bb259821d1"Nos amis et précieux collège son tous présent sans exception, les amis d'Eren, de son lycée. Nous n'avons plus de famille donc seul nos amis qui forme notre deuxième famille sont à nos côté en ce jour si spécial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2a972ae12dae3c9a6ef2a22f27b18c0"Le maire commence sont speatch habituelle avec plein de phrase que je n'écoute pas trop occupé à regardé celui qui sera bientôt mon mari. Quand le moment des consentement arrive je reprend mon sérieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="088c6767e9f58ecee641da9f9470f5c0"-Monsieur Livai Ackermann souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Eren Jeager ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui je le veux plus que tout au monde. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Et vous Eren Jeager souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Livai Ackermann ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Oui je le veux. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Je vous déclare maintenant uni par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b85915eac5cdd68ab864b352e83a26e"Je ne perdis pas une minute pour coller les lèvres de mon jeune mari contre les mienne, permettent à nos langues de se rejoindre. Ont resta comme ça un bon moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0a0cf94bbe492fe66416026c74b430"-Les deux jeune marié vont à présent faire un discours pour leur conjoint je vous prierai donc de garder le silence pendant cet instant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91fb9ce8eb0772b2304a2edda68ed70"Je me lança le premier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fb0e0bb634836ab3dc580bcb15e59f7"-Eren, Ça fait longtemps que je te connais, Tu as été mon demi frère pendant un moment on a passé de merveille moment ensemble, puis tu es partis. De nombreuses années plus tard j'ai fini par te retrouver pas avec de super conditions mais tout de même, tu as commencé à vivre avec moi, je me suis rappelé tout ce que je ressentais pour toi étant enfant et ce que je ressentirai toujours pour toi. Plus tard tu as disparu pas très longtemps cette fois la mais ça a quand même été très difficile. Tu es revenu et la ça été vraiment magique je pensais pas êtres autant fou de toi. Je t'ai demandé une premiere fois en mariage, j'aurai aimé le faire cette fois la mais tu as disparu j'ai été vraiment mal heureusement tu es revenu j'ai vraiment compris à ce moment où je t'ai cru mort que je serai capable de me tuer pour pour toi mais maintenant tu es à mes côtés pour le reste de notre vie à tout les et quoi qu'il se passe je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi. Je t'aime Eren Jeager et je suis heureux que tu sois enfin mien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ff1d041d9d4854ccd6b139d32a81dfa"Je vis qu'Eren avait des larmes qui ccoulaient. Il prit quand même la parole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a47b3035b84756ad80dd3a247ab0efc"-Livai depuis ce jour où tu m'as recueilli j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous sans que je ne savait quoi au début. Le lendemain de notre premiere fois ensemble tu m'as annoncé notre lien en ayant peur que je te laisse pour ça, je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Tu es toi alors peu importe que tu sois de ma famille, dans mes emnemis ou n'importe quoi d'autre je t'aime et mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais brisé par un quelconque lien de sang. Tu m'as beaucoup protégé et le jour où tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi restera gravé dans mes souvenirs pour toujours, ce jour où tu m'as demandé en mariage devant tous nos amis doit bien être le second c'était tellement parfait, Comme toi. J'ai aussi été éloigné de toi alors même si c'est moment son encore douloureux ta présence me soigne et m'apaise plus que n'importe quoi. Il y a six mois tu m'as redemander en mariage dans ce restaurant j'ai une fois de plus dit oui, Et je te le promet peut importe le nombre de fois où tu me posera cette question je te dirai oui Oui et encore oui. Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi tu es le sens de ma vie, Tu es Livai Ackermann mon mari./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="255beb6b245d924d5759c36b8109479a"On pleurait tout les deux à cause des propos de l'autre. Ce qu'il venait de me dire ma tellement touché./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ab330d44f865956f5e03843c3ce37e4"On se mit ensuite nos anneau signifiant une fois pour toute notre appartenance à l'autre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf9aa9c74ee278460f6332890feee0f"On quitta ensuite la mairie en s'embrassant de nombreuse fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42eca66fb50d6f3ef50b7738638bdd4e"On se rendit ensuite dans la salle de fête ou allez se dérouler notre soirée. L'endoit avait été soignesment préparé par Eren et bien évidemment nettoyer par moi même./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd7f0e7950a12b5419e62f70335885b"La soirée fut très sympa et agité, On a bien mangé, dansé et même chanté. Le plus plus beau jour de ma vie. Y a même trop de bonheur en moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ae5f9870a1b91d14b22e5e98e47bc3"J'avais quand même hâte à la fin de la soirée car je savais qu'après ont partait en lune de miel et ça ça me faisait plus qu'envie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19600ff3193f26e6bebe3529537708b6"Cette fin arriva assez rapidement, notre voiture nous ramèna à la maison pour que l'on prennent nos valises avant que l'on parte pour l'aéroport. Le trajet en voiture fut plus tôt long, le temps avant le vol aussi d'ailleurs, Mais une fois monté dans l'avion c'était assez rapide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2cca036fff627a75cf67ee6109c1f85"On avait décidé pour cette lune de miel de partir une semaine au Japon ça faisait un moment qu'on voulait tout les deux y aller alors on c'est dit que c'était le bon moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c6e7752f6101355f5406dcc4464ac3"Après une dizaine d'heure de vol on arriva. On alla directement à l'hôtel, On avait pris un 4 étoile on fait tout dans les règles de l'art et puis ont risque d'être bruillant faudrai pas réveillé tout le monde non plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="487e0d59377ef2b4300612c53a3da0bf"On monta dans notre chambre directement, on ne pris même pas la peine de défaire nos valises qu'on se lança sûr notre lit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81659f3ec7b0446a6fed6eb99dfb2706" LEMON br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad05519a7c523e872272d67d4ff47220"Je commença à embrasser Eren sûr la bouche, puis je commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour lui embrasser le torse. Il commençais déjà à gémir sous mes baisé ce qui est plus que plaisant. J'enlèva à mon tour mon haut, Eren se léchait les lèvres en me regardant avec envie. Je ne le laissa pas prendre le dessus en l'embrassant à nous et en lui murmurant à l'oreille tu vas resté en dessous rêve pas avant que je ne me mette à mordiller cette dernière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b17a11e30f5f19618f1d6e3795f485"Je me mis ensuite à la tâche de lui enlèver son pantalon. Ce que ne fis facilement et rapidement. Je lécha ensuite le caleçon qui contenait le membre déjà dur de mon époux. Plus je passais dessus plus c'est gémissent s'intensifiais en vitesse et en son. Je me décida à enlever le tissu qui le gênait temps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d161a55cedee01e67e9f9115582e910"Je me déshabilla ensuite complètement, me retrouvant enfin nu devant l'homme que j'aime pour notre première fois Marié en étant en plus dominant ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970e32fb5d65a9da84067cacc783017b"Je retourne au dessus de mon compagnon pour l'embrasser avant d'enfoncer un premier doigt en lui ce qui à l'air de lui faire mal, je fais donc de long va et viens pour le détendre. Une fois qu'il c'est plus ou moins habitué je rentre un second doigt qui le fait crier douleur et de plaisir en même temps, Pour que je plaisir soit plus intense j'augmente la cadence sûr son sexe. Je commence à bougé mais doigt en lui, je place un troisième doigt qui n'a pas l'air de trop sentir par rapport au précédent. Je fais bouger mais doigt avant de finir par les retirer, et m'efoncé en lui dans un violent coup de rein. Plus mes coups de reins étaient profond et rapide plus Eren gémissait ce qui me donnait envie de continuer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32363794061624a0ae10150cd763d22c"Après un incalculable nombre de coup de rein Eren jouit en nos torse et rapidement moi en lui. Finalement même avec l' Isolation je pense qu'on à du nous entendre mes bon tant pis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1aa22a2b19b75f5e724be9cd0c5aa6"On fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisé par notre acte ainsi que le vole et le décalage horaire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a371f57941bc08e745871cbfa9ad8118"Le lendemain on ne pu pas sortir car Eren avait trop mal pour ce lèver, j'ai donc passé la journée à m'occuper de lui. Le reste de la semaine nous avons visité Tokyo, acheté plein de choses, super bien mangé. Cette semaine à été vraiment genial. J'espère qu'on pourra le refaire vite mais la c'est déjà le moment du retour on fini de faire nos valises et ont remonte dans l'avion. Le voyage paraît plus long que la dernière fois mais on est quand même vite chez nous. Ça fait du bien de rentré. Comme on est crevé on décide d'aller ce coucher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b68af19a427f63a32e9a2013a318b40"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Un an plus tard/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="425f0730ea71470570f834712e698b0d"Aujourd'hui on fête nos un ans de mariage et pour fêter ça nous avons Eren et moi on bonheur d'acceuillir un nouveau membre dans notre famille. Non ni moi ni Eren ne sommes tombés enceinte car de toute façon c'est quelque chose d'impossible pour des hommes. Non on à pris un solution plus réaliste on a décidé d'adopter une petite fille, elle s'appelle Cavaillon span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(comprendra qui pourra XD) /spanet ressemble beaucoup à Eren, mes cheveux, même forme de visage sauf quel a la couleur de mes yeux. Elle est magnifique j'espère que nous serons de bon parents pour elle mes ça devrai aller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0efab0ec0c1cc69a26cdec7d48de6a5"Fin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992886fe130e1455a0f3835905084c76"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p 


End file.
